Red Nose (KibaIno)
by Waan Mew
Summary: Seorang gadis di sekolah ini memiliki sindrom RED NOSE, benarkah? / Apa itu sindrom red nose? Seperti kisah pinokio versi modern? / "Aku tidak gila kebohongan seperti pinokio. Tapi jika aku gugup saat berbohong, hidungku akan memerah dengan sendirinya." / KIBAINO FANFICTION [AU]
1. Penderitaan

**Penderitaan**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, High school love life

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje, pake nama Indonesia**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **20 Desember 2027**

Kaki-kaki yang menggantung bebas di atas kursi, jemari-jemari yang telaten membuka berlembar buku album, dan wajah yang berseri-seri memperhatikan tiap halamannya, serta…

…Hidung yang memerah.

Wanita berusia 29 tahun itu tersenyum berkali-kali. Layaknya seorang muda yang tengah berbinar-binar mendapat surat cinta pertama, hanya saja ia tidak sedang mengagumi sebuah surat cinta.

Apa yang tengah ia baca adalah album kenangan sma, yang mana sudah lewat 13 tahun lalu.

Di sampingnya, sang suami yang tengah bersiap-siap berangkat kerja menyadari sesuatu yang timbul di hidung istrinya. Sudah lama warna itu tidak muncul, membuat sang suami rindu masa-masa di mana ia menjadi orang yang paling sering melihat warna itu timbul dan memudar.

Wanita berusia 29 tahun itu tiba-tiba merasakan hidungnya dihinggapi kecupan singkat. Awalnya ia kaget, namun suaminya tersenyum. Sudah pasti hidungnya memerah saat ini, terlebih karena ia yang sedari tadi berimajinasi.

Anak lelakinya yang berusia 2 tahun yang baru saja bangun tidur juga mencium hidungnya, meniru kelakuan sang ayah. Wanita 29 tahun itu tak pelak tertawa menatap satu persatu keluarga kecilnya, dan hidungnya juga mau tak mau kembali memerah karena tersipu malu.

Red Nose

Ready?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Turn back time, 15 years ago.**

Januari 2017

Bagi sebagian orang, memiliki jenis kulit yang sensitif benar-benar menjengkelkan. Mereka nampak risih mendapati kulit mereka sendiri memerah ketika cuaca panas, ketika tertawa berlebihan, dan bahkan ketika sedang gugup atau malu.

Aku adalah gadis berumur 16 tahun yang memiliki masalah pada hidungku yang selalu memerah ketika dihadapkan pada situasi tegang, atau sesuatu yang menyudutkan. Hidungku yang awalnya hanya lamat-lamat memerah berubah menjadi bertambah sering ketika usia ikut bertambah.

Sejak aku masih kecil, orang-orang lewat selalu bertanya pada orang tua mereka tentang apa yang terjadi padaku. Seolah hidung memerah menjadi hal lucu untuk dibicarakan. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang menyatakan red nose sebagai penyakit, akibat dari gigitan nyamuk, dan bahkan sindrom yang menular. Yah, walaupun aku sendiri tak tahu apa arti sindrom yang sesungguhnya.

Red nose bukan penyakit dan tidak mungkin menular. Jika orang-orang hanya bisa menerka-nerka, memberi pendapat sebatas pengetahuan mereka, mengapa tidak mencoba bertanya padaku saja? Asal mereka tahu, meski baru 16 tahun aku sudah paham banyak tentang masalah yang menjadi buah bibir ini.

Di umurku yang ke-13, aku diam-diam ikut perkumpulan red nose yang sering mengadakan pertemuan di gedung kecil di pinggiran kota. Mungkin banyak yang mengira di sana sangat menyenangkan, dan ada banyak orang yang saling memotivasi satu sama lain atas penderitaan yang mereka hadapi. Namun kenyataannya berbeda jauh, orang-orang di sana hanya sibuk memoles hidung dengan berbagai krim dokter untuk mengurangi merah di hidung.

Bagiku perkumpulan itu tidak berguna sama sekali. Dan dari situ juga aku menyadari, bahwa tidak setiap masalah bisa diselesaikan bersama.

Tapi intinya, red nose bukanlah penyakit apalagi menular. Red nose hanyalah sebuah situasi yang kurang menguntungkan bagi sebagian orang.

Tapi beruntunglah, karena ketika menginjak dewasa, orang-orang dengan pemikiran semacam itu sudah punah. Sekarang yang ada hanya orang-orang dengan pemikiran terbuka dan bahkan tanpa canggung bersedia berfoto bersama para penderita red nose.

Justru aku yang canggung dengan orang lain.

Tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi ketika aku canggung, bukan?

…

18 Februari 2017

Aku dinyatakan lolos seleksi tim pemandu sorak. Ibuku sampai terharu begitu tahu aku akan berada di kalangan orang-orang cantik dan populer di sekolah. Namun suatu hari saat masa orientasi klub, penderitaanku yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai.

Di depanku ada rombongan senior dengan wajah berpoleskan bedak lumayan tebal. Dengan kostum pemandu sorak yang sering jadi idaman, mereka membentuk sekelompok anak baru menjadi 2 grup resmi, yaitu…

Grup tinggi dan grup cantik.

Aku yang sudah didoakan setiap hari oleh ibuku agar masuk grup idola sekolah, justru masuk grup tinggi. Memang sih grup tinggi berisi 11 siswa tinggi semua, tapi apanya yang membanggakan kalau aku jadi yang paling pendek di grup ini.

Maaf bu, anakmu ini sedang mengarungi penderitaan panjang.

"Wow, ternyata yang namanya Mei banyak juga ya. Ayo, sini yang namanya Mei baris, lalu perkenalkan diri kalian seunik mungkin."

Pengeras suara mulai bekerja, dan betapa kurang beruntungnya aku karena harus memiliki nama Mei. Pasti pertanyaan mereka macam-macam dan mengancam kelestarian hidungku.

"Hai, namaku Meisa, panggil aku Icha."

Perkenalan dimulai, dan aku mulai gugup mempersiapkan diri.

"Aku Meika, panggil saja Eka."

Entah mengapa ku rasa nama mereka lucu-lucu.

"Namaku Meylani, panggil aku Meli."

Sekarang giliranku, sekarang giliranku!

"Mei yang selanjutnya kenapa diam saja?"

"Ak-aku…"

"Mei, kenapa?"

Anak-anak lain yang tadinya tidak peduli pada sesi perkenalan mendadak menaruh fokus padaku.

"Na-namaku… Mei Rah Sylvino, panggil aku…"

Aku menutup mulut, terlalu malu menatap para manusia yang menaruh perhatian padaku. Bukan, bukan aku tidak tahu nama panggilanku. Ino adalah nama panggilanku, tapi entah kenapa sulit sekali kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Terlalu banyak atensi.

"Namanya Meirah, panggilannya pasti merah!"

Salah satu angkatan baru menceletuk, diteruskan temannya yang lain.

"Maksudmu seperti bawang merah?"

Tidak, bukan begitu. Namaku Ino bukan bawang merah.

Ledakan tawa tidak terkendali setelahnya, dan aku hanya bisa menatap orang-orang dalam diam. Mengapa namaku dijadikan leluco-

"Lihat, hidungnya memerah!"

Aku dengan sigap menutup hidungku dan berlari menjauhi ruangan klub pemandu sorak.

…

5 Maret 2017

Latihan pertama grup pemandu sorak angkatan baru dimulai. Dua grup sudah diminta membuat pom-pom untuk dipakai hari ini. Mungkin bagi orang yang melihat, latihan kami hanya dianggap main-main, namun kenyataannya jauh berbeda dari itu.

Mungkin aku bisa menyebutnya mengerikan.

Latihan keras bisa dilakukan selama berjam-jam dalam sehari, namun dua grup baru diputuskan harus dipisah untuk menyemangati cabang olahraga yang berbeda.

Beruntungnya menjadi tim cantik, karena mereka akan berhadapan dengan para pemain basket yang rata-rata tinggi, putih, dan tampan. Mungkin karena tim basket sekolah lebih aktif berkompetisi dibanding tim lain, jadi kelihatannya lebih elit.

Bukannya aku bicara tentang kelemahan tim lain, hanya saja aku merasa aneh untuk menyemangati tim voli sekolah. Karena secara tidak langsung para senior menganggap grup cantik lebih berbakat dibanding grup tinggi, padahal belum ada kompetisi _cheers_ terbuka untuk menjadi pembanding kami.

Sekali lagi aku menggugurkan harapan ibuku.

Tenten Anggrahita Wijayanti yang menjadi kapten grup tinggi membentuk kami menjadi satu lingkaran dan mendiskusikan beberapa hal yang dianggap perlu.

"Kita jangan berkecil hati, menjadi tim pemandu sorak bukan perkara sering atau tidaknya kita dibutuhkan di lapangan, melainkan bagaimana menunjukkan kemampuan kita."

Anggota yang lain mengangguk paham.

"Kita semua cantik, itulah kenapa kita lolos menjadi tim pemandu sorak, mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

"Suatu saat kita akan ikut banyak kompetisi untuk menunjukkan kalau kita lebih baik dari mereka!"

"Setuju!"

Semangatku berkobar lagi, semua demi ibuku yang selalu berdoa untuk kesuksesanku.

Aku juga berharap akan menjadi anggota grup yang paling beruntung di sekola-

 **Duakh!**

Seperti drama mingguan yang biasa ku tonton bersama ibuku, tubuhku terhuyung ke belakang. Sebuah bola telah menghantam sendi-sendi kepalaku. Aku lupa bahwa sedari tadi kami berdiskusi tepat di dekat para pemain voli yang sedang latihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **15 menit kemudian…**

Ruangan serba putih ini tidak mungkin membuatku harus bertanya sedang ada di mana aku sekarang.

Lagipula ini bukan sinetron.

Aku pasti sedang di ruang kesehatan. Tapi tunggu…

"Sedang apa kau?"

Seseorang dengan kacamata tebal mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di atasku.

"Kamu sudah sadar?"

Aku lantas mendudukkan diri, menempatkan bantal di belakang punggungku terlebih dulu. Pemuda itu tidak berhenti menatapku.

"Kamu siapa?"

"Aku Kiba Anggara, orang yang melempar bola ke arahmu tadi."

Astaga, memang siapa yang menanyakan nama lengkapnya?

Aku geleng-geleng heran. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah baikan kok. Aku mau kembali ke lapangan."

Aku turun dari ranjang ruang kesehatan, hendak kembali ke lapangan. Andai saja aku benar-benar bisa kembali ke lapangan dan melanjutkan latihan, tapi sepertinya seseorang di belakangku tidak mengijinkan.

"Kenapa kamu mengikutiku?!"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu kok, aku memang mau lanjut latihan voli di lapangan."

Oh.

Hampir saja aku dibuat malu.

"Hidungmu merah, kamu sakit?"

 _Yah_ , aku memang sudah malu.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam tentang hidungku, ini _limited edition_ tahu!"

Aku kembali berjalan seraya menutupi hidung, tidak peduli kalau pada akhirnya harus dibuntuti olehnya. Oh iya, dia kan tidak membuntutiku.

" _Limited edition_? Apa maksudnya?"

Banyak tanya juga laki-laki ini.

"Bukan apa-apa. Memangnya kamu tidak tau tentang red nose?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Banyak yang suka membicarakan tentang ini." Aku melanjutkan.

Dia tetap menggeleng.

Astaga, kemana saja dia sepanjang hidupnya? Aku saja dari usia 6 tahun sudah harus merasakan pahit manis kehidupan.

"Semacam penyakit menular ya?"

Aku membelalak, merasakan kembali memori di suatu hari yang sudah lama terlewati.

Aku hampir saja memarahinya, tapi tidak jadi begitu sadar bahwa aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki karakter temperamental di cerita ini.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sedari tadi kamu tidak berhenti bertanya? Seolah sudah kenal saja."

Laki-laki berkacamata di hadapanku malah tersenyum kikuk seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf, aku hanya penasaran."

Aku berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya menjulurkan tangan. "Karena kamu sudah banyak tanya, kenapa kita tidak berkenalan saja? Aku Ino."

Dia dengan setengah bingung menerima uluran tanganku. "Oh oke, panggil aku Kiba."

…

4 April 2017

Sudah sepatutnya sebagai tim pemandu sorak junior untuk tidak memakan tempat tim senior. Peraturan ini memiliki masa berlaku sampai senior lulus, dan harus dipatuhi tanpa protes dalam bentuk apapun.

Namun peraturan tak resmi antar tim junior juga tak kalah menyenangkan kok. Kami yang notabenenya dari grup tinggi memang jarang mendapat siulan dari siswa laki-laki ketika latihan, tapi kami tetaplah lebih berkuasa.

Berkat tubuh kami yang menjulang, kami selalu mendapat tempat di kantin. Grup cantik akan menyingkir dengan sendirinya karena merasa lebih rendah dibanding kami.

Berkat kaki kami yang jenjang, kami bebas menentukan kostum apa saja untuk dipakai, apalagi jika sudah bersangkutan dengan rok mini. Tidak akan ada yang protes karena memang kaki kami bagus untuk dilihat.

Sebenarnya kami semua cantik ketika bermake-up, ya setidaknya menurut grup kami sendiri. Selain memoleskan bedak, mungkin kami perlu perawatan agar kecerahan wajah kami bisa dibandingan dengan grup cantik.

"Kalian ini jangan cuma modal kaki jenjang dan dianggap cantik oleh semua orang!"

Pengeras suara mulai berkumandang lagi. Kali ini senior memarahi kami.

"Kami tidak memilih kalian hanya karena tampang, tapi karena kami melihat potensi di diri kalian sejak pendaftaran, tapi sekarang kemana perginya potensi itu?"

Aku hanya menghembuskan napas lelah berulang kali. Kami ini sebenarnya dilatih keras, di hari libur juga datang ke sekolah demi latihan. Jadi bisa dikatan kami ini kelelahan, tapi di saat energi kami habis, kami justru menerima kemarahan yang begitu membekas.

Lagipula kami ini bukan robot!

"Jangan karena popularitas lalu kemampuan kalian dinomor duakan!"

Aku hanya memperhatikan sekeliling, memandangi anak basket dan voli yang sedang latihan juga.

Bibirku tidak sanggup menahan gurat senyum ketika melihat kapten tim basket yang dulu pernah jadi kakak kelasku di smp tengah mendribble bola. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak kelas satu smp, tapi belum berani berbicara langsung dengannya.

Saat sedang senang-senangnya, mataku tanpa sengaja menangkap seorang berkacamata di lapangan voli tengah melihat ke arahku. Lama-lama anak itu itu tesenyum misterius. Matanya mulai beralih menatapku dan si kapten tim basket bergantian. Ya Tuhan, tanpa sengaja ku bocorkan rahasiaku sendiri.

Sudah ku bilang kan, masa penderitaanku baru saja dimulai.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Aih, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi ya temans. :) Inilah hasil kegabutanku selama ngerjain proposal penelitian yang tak kunjung kelar. Bosan aku tuh nulis yang berbau ilmiah terus. Pengennya langsung wisuda aja. :(

Oh iya, fic ini pake nama Indonesia ya, biar lucu gituw. :( nggak tau deh entar pake latar Indonesia juga atau enggak. Semoga terhibur ya, dan jangan protes karena namanya. Ingat, ini hanya fanfiksi. Jangan dibawa serius atuh. :(

Ah iya, biar nggak terjadi salah paham. Ff ini aku remake dari orific milikku sendiri yang ku tulis di wattpad, jadi biar pada tau kalau cerita ini murni milikku. Bukan orang lain. :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll be back soon~**

 **Hang in there, guys.**


	2. Bulan Mei

**Bulan Mei**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, High school love life

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje, pake nama Indonesia**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Orang-orang percaya bahwa dengan bertambahnya umur, maka keberuntungan akan semakin meningkat. Seperti Ino yang akan segera merayakan pertambahan umurnya. Hanya saja, ia biasa merayakan tanpa teman-teman. Ia takut akan terharu melihat banyak teman ikut bersuka cita, ia takut hidungnya memerah.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, ia sempat berjalan-jalan di lapangan, tempat ia biasa latihan _cheers_. Tapi fokusnya tidak ke sana, melainkan ke arah lapangan basket yang mulai ditinggalkan para pemainnya.

Waktu terasa berhenti ketika seseorang itu berjalan ke arahnya, terus berjalan ke arahnya. Ino bahkan menjatuhkan pom-pom yang ia goyangkan sejak tadi. Namun, seperti hembusan angin, seseorang itu lewat begitu saja tanpa ada kesempatan saling bertatap mata. Ino menyaksikan punggung orang itu dari belakang.

"Ya sudahlah, dia kan memang tidak mengenalku."

Ino lantas berusaha memungut kembali pom-pomnya yang ternyata sudah tak tergeletak lagi di tanah. Seseorang tengah memegangnya.

"Jangan sedih." Seseorang itu berbicara.

Ino yang langsung tahu ada seseorang berkacamata di hadapannya, hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak pernah ingin membicarakan perasaannya dengan orang lain, terlebih Kiba. Waktu itu ia tidak berniat membocorkan rahasianya sendiri. Semua itu terjadi tanpa kesengajaan. Tapi Kiba seolah ingin menggali seluruhnya, begitu penasaran.

"Ku dengar senior akan mengadakan acara ulang tahun untuk semua anggota yang lahir bulan Mei. Kamu juga lahir bulan Mei, kan?"

Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Semua anggota tim olahraga diundang, jadi bersyukurlah karena kamu diistimewakan."

"Memangnya aku yang diistimewakan? Acara ini hanya diadakan untuk kepentingan senior. Hanya mereka yang benar-benar merayakan, sementara para junior cuma mendapat jatah meniup lilin di atas satu kue."

Ino bermuka muram, ia sendiri memang kurang suka ide apapun yang berhubungan dengan keramaian. Entah itu hanya untuk kepentingan senior, ataupun memang benar-benar mengistimewakan junior. Ia tidak mau semua orang melihat hidungnya memerah.

"Tapi acara ini bagus untukmu, karena tim basket juga datang."

Ino diam, memandangi rerumputan. Ia tidak menginginkan rahasianya dibiarkan diketahui orang lain, selama ini ia hanya memendamnya sendiri, terlebih jika menyangkut hati. Tapi jauh dari dasar hatinya, ia ingin mimpinya ini tidak hanya menjadi sekedar mimpi. Ia tidak ingin seseorang itu hanya menjadi angan-angan saja.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana kalau dia datang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Balon, pita, _confetti_ menghiasi studio yang sudah dipesan untuk acara ulang tahun massal para anggota tim pemandu sorak. Lampu-lampu hias juga tidak kalah terang menghiasi pohon-pohon di luar ruangan, layaknya lampu natal.

Kiba, orang yang mengajaknya datang malah entah ada dimana. Dan Ino sendiri entah sejak kapan mempercayai ide gila si pemuda berkacamata itu. Malam ini rencananya Kiba akan mengenalkan Ino pada si kapten tim basket. Usaha membantu yang sangat gila!

Bicara tentang si kapten tim basket, Ino sudah menangkap sosoknya sejak tadi. Dia berada diantara segerombolan grup cantik. Tidak heran sih, orang cantik juga ingin mendapat perhatian.

"Ino, selamat ulang tahun!" Beberapa teman satu grupnya yang tidak berulang tahun memeluknya bersamaan.

Ino merasa sesak luar biasa.

"Terima kasih ya, eh tapi kenapa kalian bisa datang bersamaan?"

"Tidak kok, kita tadi kebetulan bertemu di pintu masuk."

Ino tidak tahu harus merespon apalagi perkataan teman-temannya. Jadi, ia hanya diam saja seraya memandangi sekitar yang ramai orang-orang berpakaian elegan. Lampu warna-warni yang terpasang apik di pohon depan studio juga membuatnya terkesima.

"Bagi anak kelas satu yang lahir bulan Mei dimohon naik panggung sekarang juga. Sesi potong kue akan segera berlangsung."

Begitu orang-orang yang berulang tahun sudah naik panggung, lagu selamat ulang tahun mulai dinyanyikan. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan menantikan para artis semalam di atas panggung meniup lilin, dan dipotong lah kue yang tidak seberapa besar itu.

Tamu undangan diberi waktu memberikan kado pada teman yang mereka kenal. Ino sendiri sudah menerima beberapa dari teman satu grupnya, hadiah yang membuat hidungnya memerah. Tapi sebagian orang sudah tidak kaget ketika melihat gurat merah itu setelah ia bercerita panjang lebar beberapa waktu lalu.

Sebelum ia beranjak dari panggung, seorang lelaki berkemeja mendekat ke panggung. Itu seseorangnya yang mulai berjalan mendekat sambil membawa sebuah kado di tangan. Ketika Ino sudah berdebar luar biasa, dan matanya lupa berkedip, seseorang itu justru melewatinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada perempuan lain, tepatnya salah satu gadis dari grup cantik.

Di film-film, ketika tokoh utama wanita yang biasa-biasa saja jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang diidamkan semua orang, tokoh utama wanita itu pasti tetap mendapatkannya. Namun mengapa yang ia alami berbeda? Untuk saling mengenal saja rasanya terhalang tembok yang begitu tinggi.

Beberapa detik berselang, suasana di panggung tidak seramai yang seharusnya. Ino turun dari sana, melewati tamu undangan di sisi kiri dan kanan ruangan, berjalan menuju taman. Ia merasa sepi.

Lucunya, ia tidak mendapati seorangpun yang peduli padanya. Meski hanya untuk mencoba menahannya agar tidak pergi dari panggung. Mungkin orang-orang benar, hidup tidak seindah drama.

Lagipula, ia memang tidak memiliki siapa-siapa kecuali teman satu grup yang sedang rakus diantara tumpukan makanan. Terserah dengan mereka.

Di taman justru lebih nyaman, meski ada beberapa orang yang tengah asyik tertawa, Ino tidak peduli karena ia tak mengenal mereka. Ketika berjalan menuju sudut taman yang lain, ia temukan kucing belang hitam putih mencakar daun di depannya. Ia membopong kucing besar entah milik siapa itu. Syukurlah ada pusat atensi baru, ia jadi tidak harus melebih-lebihkan kesedihan akibat cinta yang tak sampai.

"Merah?"

Ia menoleh, membuat kucing di pangkuannya melompat turun.

"Kamu merah, kan?"

Seseorang yang wajahnya membelakangi lampu penerangan memanggil lagi. Kali ini dengan memperlihatkan gigi.

Tapi apa maksudnya dengan mera-

Ah!

Nama panggilannya semenjak ikut klub pemandu sorak.

"Kenapa memanggilku seperti itu? Memangnya kita saling kenal?"

"Rencananya aku memang akan mengajakmu berkenalan."

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Meski Ino tidak memperlihatkannya, ia tidak mungkin tidak mengenali seorang pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda yang ia lihat sepanjang waktu di lapangan. Kapten tim voli putra. Orang yang mematahkan pandangan merendahkannya pada tim voli.

Awal mengetahui sosoknya adalah ketika Ino berusaha membandingkan performa kedua tim saat latihan. Beruntungnya jadi anggota pemandu sorak, bisa cuci mata tiap hari. Tapi ini bukan berarti Ino memperhatikan si kapten tim voli dengan pandangan khusus ya. Bukan.

Jadi intinya, hari itu Ino menyaksikan sendiri si kapten yang bersusah payah mengajari salah seorang anggota timnya yang susah sekali diminta melakukan s _mash_. Beruntunglah guru olahraga memilih siswa yang benar-benar professional seperti si kapten satu ini, hingga membuat Ino merasa tidak sungkan lagi menyemangati tim voli sekolah.

 **Drrrrtttt!**

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Sebentar," Ujarnya pada si kapten sebelum mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?"

"Kamu kemana saja? Aku sudah mencarimu sejak tadi. Sekarang ini aku sudah ada di sampingnya."

"Kiba? Darimana kamu tahu nomorku?"

"Itu tidak penting. Kamu mau bicara dengan dia atau tidak?"

Suara di seberang telepon memekik, napas terengah juga ia dengar. Kiba pasti terlambat dan berlari ke pesta.

Ino mendesah lelah.

"Kiba…"

"Cepat sebelum terlalu malam. Sebelum orang ini pergi juga."

Memorinya menguar kembali tentang keadaan di dalam studio. Bagaimana mungkin Ino kembali kalau orang yang Kiba sebutkan justru menjadi alasan mengapa ia pergi ke taman sendirian. Ah, mungkin sekarang tidak sendirian lagi.

"Tidak usah, Kiba. Lebih baik kamu pulang saja, aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi."

Ia menutup telepon sepihak.

"Merah?"

Suara yang terlupakan memanggilnya lagi.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya. Aku kebetulan punya satu kado tersisa." Si kapten voli menyodorkan kado putih berpita biru.

Kado yang bagus, omong-omong. Dan jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan hadiah dari laki-laki. Tapi Ino tidak mengenal kapten itu dengan baik, maka ia ragu-ragu hendak menerima.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak mau nerima hadiah dariku?"

Merasa tak enak hati, maka mengangguk menjadi opsi terakhir yang Ino pilih.

"Kenalkan, aku Sasori. Aku penderita red nose, sama sepertimu."

Lamat-lamat gurat merah kembali muncul di penghujung bulan Mei kala itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Ceritanya agak nganu, tapi semoga tidak terlalu ngawur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lin Xiao Li :** Aku sedang berusaha memenuhi permintaanmu untuk nulis KibaIno lagi, ehe. :D Jangan bosan bosan di sini yak qaqa

 **Uyab4869 :** Terima kasih, ini sudah dilanjut. :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll be back soon~**

 **Hang in there, guys.**


	3. Rasa Baru

**Rasa Baru**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, High school love life

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan keseharianku kini. Seolah orang yang baru saja ku kenal sudah bertahun-tahun akrab denganku. Ini aneh, tapi aku suka. Karena selama ini aku selalu melalui segalanya sendirian, rasanya jadi seperti bertemu…

Seseorang yang istimewa.

Entah ada definisi yang lebih baik dari ini atau tidak.

Di malam itu aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menolak kedekatan dengan sesama penderita red nose. Terutama karena kami hanya terpaut umur 1 tahun. Apabila kami mengobrol juga pasti akan seru, tidak seperti pengalamanku dulu yang lebih sering bertemu orang dewasa. Namun, mungkin aku terlalu banyak melihat ke arahnya, hingga banyak sekali deskripsi yang ku ceritakan tentang dia.

Tapi bagaimana aku bisa tidak menceritakan banyak hal tentang Sasori? Lihatlah sendiri bagaimana caranya menghargai keadaan hidungnya, tidak pernah ditutupi meski panas di lapangan.

Ketika terpilih sebagai pemberi sambutan di acara olahraga sekolah, hidungnya juga memerah, tapi ia membiarkannya. Pemuda itu benar-benar membuatku iri. Betapa aku tidak pernah mensyukuri apa yang ku miliki.

Tapi mungkin ada sedikit perbedaan yang pasti dari kami tentang red nose ini. Sasori tidak pernah mendapat gelak tawa, atau bahkan teriakan geli orang-orang ketika warna merah itu muncul. Sedangkan aku…

Ya, semua orang pasti sudah tahu.

Wajar saja sih, dia kan anggota tim sekolah. Mana mungkin ada yang berani berteriak menghina, paling-paling hanya teriakan heboh ketika ia berhasil melempar bola ke garis lawan.

Berita buruknya, Kiba semakin tidak terlihat setelah malam itu. Mungkin dia masih marah gara-gara telepon yang ku matikan sepihak. Salah sendiri tidak kunjung muncul sejak sebelum acara dimulai, malah menelepon di saat sudah patah hati duluan.

Tapi niatnya baik sih, mau membantuku dekat dengan seseorang idamanku. Mungkin jika kami bertemu nanti, aku harus memperbaiki pertemanan kami. Lumayan kan jika teman yang mengerti kondisiku semakin banyak?

"Ino, sendirian saja?"

Hari itu di lapangan, Sasori yang kutahu tengah sibuk mempersiapkan pertandingan justru mendekat padaku. Beruntung latihanku sedang dihentikan beberapa waktu dengan alasan senior akan segera menjalani serangkaian kegiatan latihan ujian nasional. Alasanku tetap tinggal di lapangan hanya karena aku merasa sudah punya ikatan batin tersendiri dengan rerumputan hijau yang luas ini.

"Ino?"

Ah iya, aku sampai melupakan orang ini.

"Melamun?"

Aku menggeleng, berusaha keras melupakan pikiranku tadi..

"Kamu sendiri kenapa ke sini? Tidak sibuk?"

Ku lirik teman-temannya yang seluruhnya bercucuran keringat dan terpapar sinar matahari tidak berhenti berlatih. Justru si kapten tim dengan seenaknya keluar dari latihan hanya untuk berdiri di depanku.

Semoga saja aku tidak disalahkan para penggemarnya setelah ini.

"Tidak terlalu sih. Tapi aku ke sini karena ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu."

Pandanganku mendadak terkunci di matanya.

"Ta-tanya apa?"

Sasori terbatuk sebentar ketika aku balik bertanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di rongga-rongga mulutnya. Semakin ditatap justru semakin dia tidak bersedia bicara. Ingin ku tanyakan lagi namun takut niatnya batal.

"Itu... tidak terlalu penting sih sebenarnya. Tapi besok kan hari minggu, kamu mau jalan denganku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berhenti di seperempat tingkat kesadaran. Merasa berhalusinasi tapi tidak sama sekali. Nyatanya aku sudah berada di kedai kopi 'Sepanjang Tahun', memesan es _cappuccino_. Di hadapanku ada Sasori, memesan kopi yang sama.

Sasori memulai cerita dengan kedai kopi yang berdiri tepat di depan toko yang kami singgahi. Namanya kedai kopi 'Penghujung Tahun'. Ia bilang kedai itu sangat terkenal, terlebih karena waktu bukanya yang unik, yaitu setiap akhir tahun. Namun kabarnya, kedai kecil itu sudah tutup, karena pemiliknya sudah memiliki pekerjaan baru di kota lain.

Sedikit banyak kami hanya mengobrolkan tentang kedai di depan itu, menyimpulkan sesuka kami bahwa dua kedai kopi ini berdiri berhadapan karena alasan persaingan bisnis, hingga akhirnya salah satu kedai kalah dan berakhir gulung tikar. Tidak semua yang Sasori katakan itu lucu, tapi anehnya aku tertawa.

Kemarin, ku kira aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui ajakan ini. Karena demi apapun, kami hanya pernah beberapa kali mengobrol di sekolah. Jadi, bisa dibilang ini kali pertamaku pergi keluar dengan laki-laki. Rasanya canggung.

Baru saja aku hendak memulai sebuah topik baru, namun ponselku di atas meja bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk. Tidak biasanya ada telepon di minggu siang seperti ini. Ku pikir ibuku yang penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba aku pergi keluar tanpa seperangkat alat latihan. Tapi ternyata Kiba lagi.

"Aku angkat telepon dulu, ya?"

Sasori mengangguk, mempersilahkan aku pergi sebentar.

"Halo?"

"Kamu dimana? Tidak latihan?"

"Aku tidak latihan. Grup pemandu sorak sedang diliburkan. Kamu sendiri sedang latihan?"

Ku dengar Kiba menghela napas panjang.

"Latihan lah, hanya saja kapten tim kami malah tidak datang. Sialan memang dia suka seenaknya sendiri. Malah tadi ada yang melihatnya pergi kencan."

Ap-apa? Kencan?

"Ka-kamu tahu kapten timmu itu pergi dengan siapa?"

"Mana kutahu. Kalau aku tahu, sudah kuhajar dia dengan pacarnya sekalian. Biar sama-sama tahu lelahnya latihan ketika sudah mendekati hari kompetisi. Harusnya jangan mentang-mentang ini cuma kompetisi kecil, lalu dia menyepelekan latihan. Dia pikir selama ini bisa menang tanpa latihan?"

Kiba terus-menerus berceloteh, membuatku merasa bersalah karena membuatnya dalam posisi sulit. Tapi yang paling membuatku bertanya-tanya detik itu juga adalah alasan mengapa Sasori sampai mencuri waktu latihan demi pergi denganku. Bukankah itu aneh? Iya kan, itu memang aneh!

Ya Tuhan, aku gagal menyembunyikan senyum!

Aku kembali dengan jantung luar biasa berdebar. Seperti ada gendang yang bertalu-talu di dalam sana. Aku yakin ini bukan kali pertama merasakan perasaan seperti ini, namun yang membuatnya berbeda adalah ketika mengetahui fakta ada seseorang yang tertarik padaku.

"Sudah selesai teleponnya?"

Sasori langsung menyapaku dengan senyuman. Aku mengangguk canggung.

"Kenapa hidungmu merah? Baru ditelepon pacarmu ya?" Dia tertawa sambil melihatku yang semakin tersipu.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak punya pacar."

"Yang benar? Bagus kalau begitu."

Bagus katanya? Apanya yang bagus dari seorang perempuan yang tidak punya pacar? Dia pasti benar-benar ada rasa padaku!

"Oh ya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ini penting sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik ya," Titahnya padaku.

"Kamu ingat tidak berapa kali kamu ikut main voli ketika jam latihanmu sedang kosong?"

"Beberapa kali. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku lihat permainanmu lumayan untuk ukuran orang yang bukan atlit voli. Kamu mau tidak bergabung dengan tim voli putri?"

Mulutku membuka, terlalu terkejut dengan tawaran pemuda di hadapanku.

"Bukannya anggota tim voli putri sudah penuh?"

"Ada masalah dengan mereka. Salah satu anggotanya cidera parah di kompetisi sebelum ini. Aku pikir kamu pasti bisa menggantikan dia untuk sementara waktu. Aku akan bicara dengan guru pembimbing pemandu sorak supaya latihan volimu tidak mengganggu kegiatan aslimu."

Ku kira orang ini ingin membicarakan apa. Menyesal sudah memikirkan yang macam-macam!

"Kamu tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Oh, tidak kok. Lagipula aku memang suka olahraga."

Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga mencoba membantu Sasori yang satu kondisi sepertiku. Siapa tahu kami tidak hanya sekedar saling membantu, tapi juga bisa makin dekat satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya lebih istimewa.

Hahaha.

Mikir apa aku!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali aku harus menjalani perkenalan. Ditemani hidung yang memerah, wajahku ditonton berpasang mata yang kini mengenakan kaos andalan. Entah apa yang harus ku lakukan, yang penting ketika dilempari bola, aku siap memulai servis.

Aku tahu, mereka mencoba mengetesku. Berkali-kali bola voli datang hingga membuat penglihatanku mengabur. Astaga, yang ku lakukan sekarang bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada latihan sebagai _flyer_ di timku. Sepertinya orientasi anak baru semacam ini sudah menjadi kegiatan favorit setiap grup di sekolah.

Tunggu, memangnya aku anak baru?

Aku kan hanya menggantikan seseorang untuk sementara, jadi aku tidak seharusnya mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

Kembali bola dilemparkan padaku. Kali ini giliranku memberi _smash_ , dan bolaku langsung masuk ke dalam garis lawan. Seringaiku tak terbendung mengetahui bahwa aku bisa mencetak skor di permainanku yang pertama sebagai anggota tim.

Aku tersenyum puas, membiarkan mereka menatap kagum padaku.

"Cara mainmu boleh juga. Sayang sekali kamu cuma jadi pemain sementara di sini."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi perkataan orang yang berkali-kali melempar bola dengan kasar ke arahku tadi. Lihat ekspresinya yang tidak berdosa itu saat melihatku, dia pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan tadi itu sengaja!

Biar saja lah, hal semacam ini tidak akan menjadi alasan diriku untuk mundur. Tidak akan pernah.

Orang itu pergi, memberi tanda pada semuanya bahwa saat ini sudah waktunya istirahat. Awalnya aku bingung harus kemana karena semua orang sudah saling kenal, jadi aku duduk sendirian di pinggir lapangan seraya meneguk air mineral.

Langit siang ini sangat bersih, tidak ada kabut tanda-tanda akan hujan. Aneh sekali, padahal ramalan cuaca di ponselku tertulis hari ini akan hujan deras. Terserah lah, aku tak peduli, lagipula yang namanya ramalan bisa saja salah. Aku hanya akan memakan roti yang ku beli dan menikmati waktu-waktu istirahat yang sangat berharga.

"Hei," Seseorang sudah duduk di sampingku.

Dia Sakura, salah satu anggota tim voli putri.

"Oh, hai juga."

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan kami di sana? Bukannya kamu anak baru?"

Cih, apanya yang anak baru. Dari awal saja aku diperkenalkan sebagai pemain pengganti, bukan anak baru. Kenapa aku baru tahu kalau anak voli semenyebalkan ini!

"Aku hanya menggantikan orang yang sedang sakit kok, dan setelah pertandingan ini selesai aku akan kembali ke grupku sendiri."

"Memangnya pemandu sorak vakum sampai kapan?"

"Tiga minggu lagi kita sudah latihan seperti biasa kok." Ku pandangi perempuan itu yang entah bicara apa dan kemana ujungnya.

Ia mengangguk singkat, dan pada akhirnya memandangi langit dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kamu dekat dengan Sasori, ya?"

Sebuah perasaan aneh tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam diriku.

"Kata siapa?"

"Tidak ada sih, hanya saja aku tahu kalau Sasori yang membawamu ke sini."

Di saat itulah aku tidak tahu hendak menjawab apa.

"Enak ya bisa dekat dengan dia. Andai saja aku jadi kamu, pasti aku sudah bahagia bisa diberi perhatian sebanyak itu."

Kini hanya tatapan bingung yang kutunjukkan padanya. Perempuan itu justru tertawa tertahan.

"Ya ampun, maaf ya omonganku kemana-mana."

Selebihnya tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara kami, hanya ada angin kencang yang tiba-tiba menyapu rerumputan kering di depan sekolah. Hujan deras setelahnya.

Semua orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh, tak terkecuali tim voli putra yang tadi juga latihan di ujung lapangan yang berseberangan dengan tempat kami latihan. Aku melihat semuanya, bahkan Sasori yang baru saja berlari ke dalam kelas dan keluar lagi membawa payung biru.

Ya Tuhan, dia berlari ke arahku!

Tapi tiba-tiba saja pandanganku tertutup oleh sesuatu berwarna merah. Ku tengok ke samping kanan, ternyata Kiba yang sedang memegang payung merah.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya?" Kiba tersenyum, matanya menyipit dibalik kacamata besarnya.

Ketika payung merah miliknya sudah tidak menghalangi pandanganku, justru di hadapanku ada payung biru yang tergeletak di antara rerumputan. Basah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Sedikit respon, hmm. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku tetep bakal lanjutin ff ini sampai tamat. :D

.

.

 **Lin Xiao Li :** Aduh, jangan begitu. Aku jadi terharu. :( Ini update cepet karena memang lagi nggak ada kerjaan kok, jadi jangan merasa terbebani. Oke? :D

 **Uyab4869 :** Aku semangat kok, cuma suasana hati kadang berubah. eheheh. Makasih sudah mampir ke sini :'')


	4. Pendengar Setia

**Pendengar Setia**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, High school love life

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang pernah bilang bahwa pasangan terbaik adalah mereka si pendengar setia. Entah siapa yang memulai kalimat itu, namun Ino sudah mendengarnya, dan menjadikannya sebagai panduan dalam memilih pacar.

Sayangnya, kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia pikir kejadian beberapa hari lalu tentang payung Sasori yang jatuh bisa menjadi pertanda bahwa perasaannya bukan delusi, bahwa Sasori tidak terima dengan kehadiran Kiba yang tiba-tiba. Namun kenyataannya, saat itu Sasori terpeleset. Itu kata beberapa orang di sekitarnya.

Jadi intinya, ia tidak sedang diperebutkan siapa-siapa. Duh, Ino jadi sedih.

"Ino, hidungmu memerah lagi. Memikirkan apa sih dari tadi?" Seorang teman menyenggolnya, membuat pembicaraan grup gosip kelas itu berhenti.

"Eh, ti-tidak kok."

"Ino pasti sudah punya pacar, makanya akhir-akhir ini hidungnya sering memerah."

"Benar juga. Siapa orangnya, Ino?"

"Iya, aku jadi penasaran. Atau jangan-jangan anak voli? Kamu kan penyemangat tim voli." Berbondong-bondong mereka bertanya tanpa sempat Ino memikirkan satu pun jawaban.

Gara-gara hidung tak sopan ini!

"Aih, Ino kenapa tidak pernah cerita kalo dapat pacar?"

"Bu-bukan, aku sama sekali belum punya pacar."

"Sudah, lebih baik kita buktikan sendiri saja. Mulai besok kita akan menyelidiki sendiri di lapangan. Bagaimana?"

Sial. Lagi-lagi Ino yang kena sial.

"Bercanda Ino, jangan dianggap serius. Lihat tuh hidungmu memerah lagi."

Teman-temannya tertawa, bahkan ada sesekali yang terpingkal sampai tersedak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi Ino tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa dianggap bercanda, mungkin karena dia tipe orang yang perfeksionis. Oke, mungkin ini tidak ada hubungannya. Tapi yang jelas ia tidak menyepelekan perkataan temannya di kelas kemarin.

Mulai dari ganti baju di ruang ganti, sampai latihan voli lagi, ia selalu menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang. Siapa tahu ada semacam mata-mata yang mengikuti kegiatannya hari ini sambil menenteng kamera.

"Ino, awas kena bola!"

Lagi-lagi kepalanya terhantam bola. Beruntung kali ini tidak sampai pingsan, hanya kemerahan saja di bagian dahi.

Tapi memangnya harus ya selalu ada Kiba ketika ia terhantam bola? Seolah takdir mengatakan bahwa ia harus terhantam bola dulu untuk bisa bertemu pemuda tampan.

Aduh, mikir apa sih Ino!

"Bawa ke puskesmas," Ujar Kiba yang masih bisa Ino dengar.

"Gila ya? Dahinya memerah begini, bawa ke rumah sakit saja supaya langsung dapat penanganan optimal." Satu orang lagi datang sambil marah-marah. Sasori.

"Rumah sakit? Berlebihan sekali. Cuma luka kecil begini, puskesmas saja sudah cukup. Kau tidak berpengalaman mengurus orang sakit, hah?" Suara Kiba meninggi.

"Kamu saja yang norak. Sudah hampir pingsan begini masih disuruh mengantri kelamaan?"

"Jadi kami harus bawa Ino kemana?" Salah seorang dari tim voli putri memotong percakapan amburadul dua lelaki di hadapannya.

Hening.

Ino yang sudah terlanjur pusing, hanya bisa diam saja.

Tidak ada hari yang lebih buruk dari hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino hampir menghabiskan setengah harinya di sekolah, sebagian diisi kegiatan belajar, sebagian lagi di lapangan. Lelah juga sebenarnya, apalagi tidak lama lagi pertandingan voli yang ditunggu akan segera berlangsung. Makin sering pula ia berlatih, dan makin sering juga 2 orang yang sempat ribut itu datang bergantian.

"Minum?" Kiba mengacungkan sebotol air mineral.

Ino menerimanya.

Mereka berdua duduk di tepi lapangan, menatapi anak-anak yang masih bersenda gurau. Beberapa diantara mereka sibuk membuat papan penyemangat tim voli putri untuk pertandingan nanti.

"Kepalamu sudah tidak sakit, kan?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Kok kamu mau sih jadi anggota pengganti?".

Ino mengangkat bahu, sambil tersenyum sedikit.

"Aku selalu ingin jadi orang yang berguna untuk orang lain."

"Tumben kamu lebih kalem hari ini?"

"Ma-masa sih?"

Raut wajah Ino berubah kikuk.

"Eh, hidungmu memerah lagi tuh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya Ino dan Kiba duduk bersama di kantin sekolah.

"Belum lama ini aku dapat info bagus, Ino."

"Apa?"

Tak lama setelahnya, Kiba menceritakan tentang dirinya yang akan didaftarkan untuk seleksi tim voli nasional. Hanya dua orang dari setiap daerah yang akan mengikuti proses seleksi, dan beruntungnya Kiba bisa menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak siswa sekolah yang terpilih.

Akan ada banyak atlit hebat di sana nanti, kata Kiba. Jadi, meskipun dia adalah yang terbaik di sekolah, dia tetap bukan siapa-siapa diantara ratusan siswa berbakat lain. Bisa jadi dia adalah satu dari sekian banyak yang tersisih.

Tujuh hari ke depan Kiba akan menetap di suatu tempat yang tidak disebutkan namanya untuk mengurus segala persiapan di sana. Dan bisa dipastikan ia tidak mengikuti pertandingan nanti. Sayang sekali, padahal sudah berlatih keras selama ini.

"Mana ada yang namanya sia-sia? Bagiku, semuanya tidak ada yang sia-sia, karena latihan keras justru akan membuat performa seorang atlit makin bagus."

"Bagaimana dengan pertandingan yang sudah errr… kamu tunggu?"

Kiba bilang ia tidak terlalu memusingkan soal pertandingan, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya tim voli sekolah bertanding. Dan nanti, esok hari, pasti masih akan ada banyak pertandingan yang menantinya. Hanya saja ia ingin fokus pada seleksi yang mungkin tidak akan ia dapatkan dua kali.

"Kamu tidak bosan mendengarkan ceritaku sejak tadi?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Ternyata benar ya, pendengar setia memang paling tepat dijadikan pasangan."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

2 hari sudah Ino tidak melihat Kiba berada di sekolah, karena anak berkacamata itu memang sudah berada di tempat yang ia tuju. Kemarin malam Kiba mengirimi pesan ketika baru saja menginjakkan kaki di tempat baru, dan berakhir dengan berkirim pesan sepanjang malam. Ino tidak lupa mengukir sebuah senyum sebelum tidur.

Tapi berhubung penggunaan telepon seluler agak dibatasi di sana, Ino jadi merindukan Kiba di sekolah. Ino tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya Kiba menghilang semaunya sendiri, tapi rasanya aneh saja. Seperti ada perasaan khawatir kalau-kalau Kiba pulang dengan memboyong raut wajah kecewa. Bagaimana kalau keberhasilan Kiba hanya tinggal sebatas garis tipis namun gagal karena cidera? Hah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Ino semakin khawatir.

Namun, lebih dari itu, ia juga mengalami kesulitan di sini. Terlebih karena Sasori yang tidak membiarkannya duduk sendiri sejak bergabung di lapangan. Sasori selalu membuka percakapan ringan ketika mereka sedang berdua saja.

"Aku heran kenapa bukan aku yang terpilih, padahal aku kaptennya."

Sasori bicara seputar itu saja sejak tadi, membuat Ino ingin tertawa namun ia tahan. Ia jadi paham mengapa Sasori sempat adu mulut dengan Kiba, ternyata hal itu biang keroknya. Tapi ia diam saja, mencoba mendengarkan keluh kesah orang lain seperti biasanya.

"Coba saja kalian para perempuan yang harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini, pasti kalian tidak akan bisa tidur semalaman."

"Oh, jadi kamu tidak bisa tidur karena Kiba ya, Sasori?"

"Iya lah, mana bisa aku tidur kalau hari ini, besok, dan seterusnya orang-orang akan sering bertanya kenapa bukan aku yang ikut seleksi tapi malah anak baru macam dia."

Sasori akhirnya sadar dengan siapa dia bicara, dan mengatakan maaf. Ia bilang Ino tidak perlu menceritakan apa-apa pada Kiba, karena masalah ini hanya rahasia mereka berdua.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kamu ini jarang bercerita masalahmu sendiri ya, Ino?"

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu, tersenyum.

"Kamu tahu tidak kenapa aku suka bicara denganmu?"

Ino menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Karena kamu tidak pernah menunjukkan raut muka bosan sewaktu mendengarkan aku bicara."

Hidung Ino memerah tanpa bisa dikontrol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Ino berniat menanyakan sesuatu pada Kiba, tapi urung ia tulis juga berbaris kalimat yang membelenggu hatinya itu. Berkali-kali ia membetulkan susunan kata dan mengecek EYD, tapi pada akhirnya sms itu berakhir di tong sampah.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Ino memutuskan untuk mengambil jaket dan pergi keluar. Bertemu teman-temannya setelah ia panggil via _group chat_ tadi. Sebuah kedai kopi yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama Sasori menjadi satu-satunya opsi, tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah.

"Tumben Ino ngajak keluar malam-malam."

"Sebenarnya aku mau ngajak teman satu tim, tapi mereka sibuk. Ya sudah aku ajak kalian saja."

"Oh, jadi kami yang teman sekelasmu cuma dijadikan pilihan kedua?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. Andai teman-temannya itu sadar betapa hiperbolisnya diri mereka, pasti tidak akan ada pertanyaan mengapa Ino memilih jarang bergabung.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Ujar Ino pada 5 orang di sekelilingnya.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Kalian pernah bilang kalau pasangan terbaik itu si pendengar setia, tapi apa tidak masalah kalau justru kita yang menjadi pendengar setianya?"

Dari sekian banyak jawaban, justru keluhan yang Ino dapat atas pertanyaannya.

"Serius Ino, malam-malam begini kamu ngajak keluar hanya untuk menanyakan hal seperti ini?"

Ino justru bengong. Memangnya pertanyaannya salah ya?

"Kamu bilang sedang tidak punya hubungan dengan siapa-siapa, lalu kenapa memikirkan yang seperti itu?"

Ada yang tertawa.

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku cuma penasaran dengan cerita kalian kemarin."

"Baiklah aku jawab. Jadi begini Ino, kadang orang ingin dalam sebuah hubungan itu pasangannya bisa diajak berbagi cerita. Maksudnya jadi pendengar setia itu kamu bisa mendengarkan cerita pasanganmu sambil memberi saran atau ya bagaimana lah, dan juga sebaliknya. Ada timbal balik intinya."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lapangan, Sakura duduk diam di sampingnya. Perempuan itu memang beberapa kali duduk bersamanya ketika istirahat latihan, dan dia akan tersenyum malu apabila Sasori bergabung di antara mereka.

Berita baiknya, saat ini Sasori tidak datang, jadi Ino bisa bicara empat mata dengan teman barunya.

"Hei," Ino memanggil Sakura.

Sakura hanya menoleh, tidak menjawab.

"Aku boleh tanya sesuatu tidak?" Ino tahu Sakura mengangguk.

"Menurutmu, apa kita harus mencari pasangan yang bisa mendengarkan semua keluh kesah kita? Maksudku… semacam pendengar setia begitu. Apa kita harus banget pacaran dengan si pendengar setia? Lalu bagaimana kalau malah kita yang lebih sering jadi pendengar? Apa yang seperti itu justru merugikan kita?"

Lama tidak ada jawaban, Ino hendak menanyakan satu hal lagi. Mungkin saja Sakura belum paham tentang perkataannya yang tidak tahu duduk perkaranya langsung membahas soal perasaan. Tapi apa yang terjadi sungguh di luar perkiraan.

"Maksudmu Sasori?"

"Bu-bukan, aku hanya bertanya saja."

"Untuk apa aku membahas Sasori denganmu?"

Sakura berdiri dan meninggalkan Ino sendirian di pinggir lapangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Sampe lupa udah harus update, hmm. Kelamaan ngurus proposal nih. :( semoga tetap nyaman dibaca ya, kawan-kawanku.

.

.

 **Lin Xiao Li :** Bertahanlah sampai akhir, 3. Aku usahain update cepet. :D

Azzura yamanaka : Iya, nanti hubungan KibaIno berkembang seiring waktu. :D Kapten tim basketnya disensor, karena cuma numpang lewat aja. Kekeke~


	5. Bonus Chapter (Sasori)

**Bonus Chapter (Sasori)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, High school love life

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Aku adalah seorang penderita red nose yang selalu menerima pujian, berbeda dengan orang lain yang memiliki nasib sama sepertiku. Aku selalu bersyukur atas apa yang aku dapatkan ini, karena menjadi orang yang selalu disanjung justru punya beban mental lebih berat dari orang biasa.

Namaku Sasori Kristoforus, orang-orang biasa memanggilku Sasori. Aku adalah siswa kelas 2 SMA Sentral. Spesialisasiku adalah bermain voli, dan beruntungnya aku bisa jadi kapten tim voli sekolah, menggantikan kakak kelas yang hampir lulus.

Selama orang-orang tidak membenciku, aku pun tidak akan membenci mereka tanpa alasan. Mottoku adalah selalu menebar kebaikan di setiap jalan yang ku lewati, seperti yang selalu ayah ibuku ajarkan padaku sejak dulu.

Namun, mottoku ini sempat digoyahkan oleh seorang perempuan yang entah darimana asal usulnya bisa selalu menempel padaku. Namanya Sakura, dia berada satu angkatan di bawahku. Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau dia adik kelasku sejak smp saat dia mengatakannya sendiri.

Risih, itu satu kata yang mampu menggambarkan suasana hatiku saat ini. Aku tidak suka ditempeli, terlebih jika orang itu selalu mengganggu waktu pribadiku. Sayangnya, aku tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaannya, jadi dia tidak mau pergi dariku.

Hingga suatu saat datang seseorang yang membuat perasaanku lebih baik, seseorang yang pasti bisa menyingkirkan eksistensi Sakura dari hidupku. Dia adalah penderita red nose, itu saja Sakura sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku.

Awalnya aku hanya mendengarkan keluhan Sakura seperti biasa, namun entah ada angin apa dia bilang kalau aku punya kembaran di kelas satu. Aku langsung senang begitu mendengar ada orang yang punya kesamaan denganku.

Dari situlah, aku mulai mencari tahu tentang si red nose populer kelas satu ini.

Setiap tim olahraga di sekolah ini tidak ada yang tidak mengenalku, membuat langkahku makin mudah saja untuk segera berkenalan dengannya. Aku bahkan sampai deg-degan setengah mati begitu ku tahu namanya dari pemandu sorak kelas 3.

Namanya Mei Rah Sylvino, orang-orang di tim itu mengenalnya sebagai merah, padahal panggilan sebenarnya adalah Ino. Aku terkekeh geli begitu mendengar nama populernya itu, seperti legenda 'bawang merah bawang putih' saja.

Tak ada hari dimana aku tidak menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengajaknya bicara. Namun selama waktu menungguku itu, aku selalu terhalang oleh laki-laki berkacamata yang ku tahu adalah anggota timku sendiri, ia selalu bersama Ino.

Aku hanya bisa menunggu waktu yang memang benar-benar didatangkan untukku.

Suatu hari aku mendapat undangan ulang tahun anggota tim pemandu sorak, katanya perayaan ulang tahun untuk yang lahir bulan Mei. Mei? Itu berarti gadis itu juga akan ada di sana, menerima banyak hadiah dari teman-temannya.

Aku tidak boleh kalah, ini kesempatanku untuk mengenalnya. Lalu, tanpa banyak menguras waktu, aku langsung pergi membeli sepasang boneka rilakkuma. Aku hanya menghadiahi Ino satu rilakkuma versi laki-laki, sementara versi perempuannya masih ku simpan. Jangan salah, meski belum kenal, aku juga ingin punya benda pasangan dengannya.

Sayang sekali Ino hanya mengucapkan terima kasih atas hadiahku, tanpa membukanya. Bahkan setelah beberapa hari berikutnya kami mulai dekat pun, ia tidak bicara betapa terkesannya dia dengan hadiahku. Tapi tak apa, yang penting kami sudah mulai dekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus aku yang selalu diperintah tim voli putri untuk mencari pemain pengganti bila salah satu anggota mereka cidera. Tahun lalu juga begitu. Aku sempat menolak karena tidak tahu harus merekomendasikan siapa. Namun, ketika tatapanku berhenti tepat dimana sekawanan anak menari sambil memegangi pom-pom, saat itulah aku mulai memutuskan.

Bukan manusia namanya kalau tidak pernah salah. Buktinya setelah ku rekomendasikan orang terdekatku, segalanya malah jadi berantakan. Sakura selalu saja marah-marah tidak jelas, dia meminta Ino untuk segera keluar.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku memarahi perempuan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa harus seperti itu, tapi aku tidak menyesal sama sekali setelah memberi perempuan temperamental itu peringatan. Lagipula, dia memang sudah kelewatan.

"Setiap orang punya pendapat masing-masing, kamu tidak bisa maksa orang lain agar sependapat denganmu."

"Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu sebelum ini, kenapa cuma hal sepele seperti ini saja tidak bisa kamu penuhi?"

"Apa yang menurutmu sepele bisa jadi penting untuk orang lain."

"Lihat, kau malah peduli pada orang yang belum kau kenal baik? Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku setiap hari bersamamu, tapi kamu tidak pernah peduli."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah kekanak-kanakkan," Ujarku pada Sakura.

Tak lama setelahnya, aku mendapat tamparan di pipi kanan.

Dan beberapa hari ke depan Sakura mendiamkanku.

Jangan kira aku tidak memikirkannya, tentang Sakura yang menamparku. Aku benar-benar kepikiran sepanjang malam. Aku sendiri tidak keberatan kalau harus minta maaf, karena ayahku selalu bilang bahwa laki-laki yang baik adalah dia yang tahu salahnya dimana dan segera minta maaf.

Tapi untuk kali ini aku tidak tahu salahku dimana, jadi bagaimana aku harus minta maaf? Daripada minta maaf sih, lebih baik fokus pada tujuan utamaku mendekati seseorang yang makin lama makin menarik hati.

Sejujurnya, duduk bersama Ino terasa agak canggung. Apalagi ketika ada Sakura yang juga duduk di sekitar kami. Aku merasa tidak tenang, mau menyapa juga tidak mungkin. Posisiku sedang salah di matanya.

Pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk tidak peduli, dan melanjutkan masa pendekatanku dengan Ino. Segalanya berjalan lancar, dan aku merasa beruntung bisa berada diantara orang yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya.

Aku rasa tujuan hidupku mulai jelas, dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada si gadis penguntit itu. Selamat datang hidup baruku, selamat datang Ino. Hari-hariku pasti akan jadi semakin menyenangkan dengan adanya orang seistimewa dirimu di hidupku.

Meski aku tidak bisa memenangkan seleksi nasioanal, setidaknya aku bisa tetap berada di sini untuk segera memenangkan hatimu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Ihiw, udah keliatan nih perasaannya Sasori. :3 gimana gimana ada yang suka kapel ini? :D

.

.

 **Lin Xiao Li :** Aduh, kamu tuh terharu terus, bikin malu taw ga :3 eaaa jadi flashback ya, gapapa asal jangan baper sama yang dulu *menangis* :'')

Tomy : Bagian mananya yang gak mudeng aa'? :D Ini per chapter cuma gantian sudut pandangnya **Ino** dan **Author** kok. ;)

 **ForgetMeNot09** : Si qaqa muncul-muncul langsung ketawa aja, padahal mah itu ngasal bikin namanya. :D

.

See you soon, semuwaah~


	6. Kiba's Side (Muncul Keributan)

**(Kiba's side) Muncul Keributan**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, High school love life

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Peluit mulainya pertandingan telah dibunyikan. Pemain dari SMA Sentral melakukan servis yang pertama, dan dengan beberapa kali oper bola, satu poin didapatkan SMA Sentral. Pertandingan berlanjut. SMA Damar mendapatkan satu poin juga.

Terik matahari hanya membuat semangat para pemain voli kian membara, terlebih Ino yang berambisi memenangkan pertandingan pertamanya. Ia tidak ingin mempermalukan reputasi sekolah, dan lebih dari itu ia pasti tidak ingin mengecewakan orang yang telah memilihnya.

Benar, ia tak ingin mengecewakan si kapten gila itu.

Dasar perempuan.

Kalau saja saat itu aku bisa membuatnya menolak keinginan kaptenku, sudah pasti ia tak perlu kelelahan hari ini. Dan mungkin ada banyak hal yang lebih berguna untuk Ino lakukan di hari yang cerah ini, jalan-jalan denganku misalnya.

Ada yang penasaran siapa aku? Ah, aku ini temannya Ino. Orang yang baru saja dinyatakan tidak lolos seleksi tim nasional. Namaku Kiba Anggara. Aku adalah teman baik Ino, itu menurut Ino. Tapi beda lagi kalau menurutku, mau tahu apa arti Ino bagiku? Nanti saja deh ku ceritakan, sekarang belum waktunya.

Intinya, hari ini aku tidak memerlukan waktu yang terlalu lama untuk tancap gas dari arena pelatihan ke lokasi pertandingan Ino. Gila memang, tapi aku merasa senang-senang saja melakukannya. Ya, aku tahu aku gila karena sudah membiarkan diriku masuk _black list_ calon atlit nasional. Aku tidak lolos karena memutuskan pulang sebelum pelatihan berakhir.

Besok aku pasti sudah dipanggil kepala sekolah dan dimarahi habis-habisan, tapi tidak apa. Bagiku, yang terjadi besok ya dipikirkan besok saja, karena saat ini aku hanya ingin memikirkan Ino.

Ah, lihat itu! _Smash_ kuat yang dilakukan Ino menjadi penanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Ya Tuhan, SMA Sentral kembali mencetak rekor!

Aku sih tidak heran dengan kemenangan sekolah kami, karena memang sekolahku berisi banyak atlit. Satu-satunya yang membuatku heran sekaligus kagum adalah Ino yang notabenenya anggota baru bisa mencetak skor terakhir yang menentukan menang dan kalahnya sekolahku.

Pertandingan telah usai, dan ini saatnya untuk memberi selamat kepada Ino. Berhubung gadis itu baru saja menepi dari lapangan, pasti akan mudah ketika memanggilnya. Aku akan membuat sedikit kejutan agar Ino kaget melihat kehadiranku.

Ya ampun, lihat hidungnya yang selalu merah itu! Aku jadi ingin mencubitnya!

Tapi belum sempat aku menghampirinya, si laki-laki yang tidak ingin ku sebutkan namanya sudah menepuk pundak perempuan itu lebih dulu. Entah ini perasaanku saja atau bukan, tapi aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi, jadi kenapa sekarang si sialan itu sudah berdiri di sana, hah!

Aku tidak menghentikan langkahku, meskipun sekarang aku hanya seperti orang bodoh yang berjalan di belakang Ino dan laki-laki itu. Tidak terlalu buruk sih berada di belakang sini, karena aku jadi bisa mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka barang sebentar.

"Kamu hebat sekali, tidak salah aku memilihmu."

 _Huft, perkataannya sok manis sekali._

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku bisa menang kan juga berkat bantuan teman-teman tim voli."

Aku tanpa sengaja berdehem keras, dan saat itu juga aku mengutuk mulutku yang tidak bisa dikontrol. Dua orang yang ada di depanku jadi menoleh ke belakang.

Rasa canggungku perlahan sirna begitu melihat Ino tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Aku senang kalau dia bisa bahagia begini karenaku.

"Ya ampun Kiba, pelatihanmu sudah selesai?" Ino mengibasikan helai rambutnya.

Cantik sih.

"Ya. Pelatihanku sudah selesai. Aku ke sini hanya untuk memberi selamat padamu, Ino."

Tapi saat itu aku menyadari, Ino berkali-kali melirik ke arah si kapten tim voli sok keren itu ketika bicara denganku.

"Kok nada bicaramu agak kesal? Ada masalah?"

"Kenapa kamu mengibaskan rambutmu di depan laki-laki seperti itu? Jelek sekali tahu." Aku membuang muka setelah mengatakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menyesali mulutku yang tidak bisa menahan pembicaraan tak berguna tadi. Lihatlah, sekarang Ino sedang memunggungiku di ruang gantinya yang kosong. Aku belum pernah melihat Ino semerah ini sebelumnya. Kali ini bukan hanya hidungnya saja yang memerah, tapi seluruh wajahnya.

Apa dia marah?

"Ino,"

"Diam!"

Aku menutup mulut lagi.

"Oke Kiba, di sini aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu, berhubung kita ini teman."

Paling-paling pembicaraannya hanya seputar pembelaan diri, iya kan? Kata temanku, perempuan selalu seperti itu.

"Aku punya beberapa alasan ketika melakukan sesuatu, dan itu benar-benar tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Yah, setidaknya dia bisa kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri ketika bersamaku. Itu sudah membuatku lega.

"Aku paham, Ino."

"Ya tapi aku belum selesai bicara."

Aku mendadak jengah.

Di sini yang salah siapa? Kenapa kamu jadi menyudutkanku?"

"Ya jelas kamu lah Kiba, kamu yang mulai dulu di depan Sasori tadi."

Kali ini aku berani menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Tidak terima.

"Memangnya salahku apa? Menunjukkan perubahan sikapmu saat sedang bersama orang lain?"

Merah di wajahnya semakin parah.

"Aku cuma tidak mengerti kenapa kamu harus selalu ambil bagian di masalah pribadiku. Itu saja, Kiba."

Kali ini aku diam, berusaha menenangkan pikiranku sendiri. Aku harusnya tidak terpancing amarah.

"Kamu orang pertama yang tahu kalau aku suka dengan kapten tim basket, dan dengan santainya kamu mau membuat kita dekat satu sama lain, padahal aku dan dia tidak saling mengenal. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membahas ini, Kiba, tapi pemikiranmu saat itu tidak bagus sama sekali."

Aku tetap diam. Bukannya takut, tapi sejujurnya aku tidak bisa memahami percakapan kami saat ini. Aku berbaik hati membantunya waktu itu, tapi dia justru marah padaku?

"Dan sekarang, kamu mau mengulangi tindakanmu seperti waktu itu?"

Kalau boleh bilang, bukan ini yang ingin aku dengar dari orang yang sudah lama tidak ku temui, setelah beberapa hari absen di sekolah.

Tidak banyak yang ku inginkan dari Ino saat ini selain mendengar suaranya yang manis seperti biasa, bukannya marah-marah begini. Lalu, mungkin aku bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada diriku belakangan ini, dan melihat hidungnya memerah lagi karenaku.

"Kalau kamu berrencana membuatku dekat dengan Sasori, lebih baik buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Aku tidak punya perasaan seperti itu ke dia."

Aku berdiri.

"Bagus lah, karena kamu tidak perlu lagi jadi orang lain di depan dia."

Beberapa detik setelahnya aku pergi dari sana, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat wajah Ino yang semakin memerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dugaanku benar. Satu hari setelah kompetisi sekolah berakhir, aku dipanggil guru olahraga, untuk kemudian dibawa menghadap kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolahku yang botak itu memberiku pertanyaan macam-macam, dan memintaku menulis surat pernyataan minta maaf telah mengundurkan diri dari pelatihan.

Tidak hanya itu, pak botak itu juga menyalahkanku. Bertanya kenapa aku bisa menyepelekan hal semacam itu. Ia menantikan alasan yang keluar dari mulutku, tapi aku tidak mengatakan apapun selain minta maaf.

Iya, aku salah. Aku bahkan baru sadar begitu banyak kesalahan yang aku perbuat. Pak botak yang biasanya ramah sekarang kelihatan marah sekali hingga membuatku takut kalau sewaktu-waktu namaku bisa saja dicoret dari sekolah ini. Aku tidak mau.

Aku hanya menunduk sejak tadi, namun guru olahraga tersenyum dan menenangkanku. Aku diam-diam bernapas lega, setidaknya ada satu orang yang berada di pihakku saat ini. Pak guru olahraga kini sedang membelaku di dalam ruangan, sementara aku sudah disuruh keluar beberapa detik lalu.

Nyatanya aku hanya duduk di depan ruang kepala sekolah, belum berani pergi. Aku yang membuat masalah, jadi setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih pada pak guru olahraga nanti. Di sini aku hanya bisa menunggu pembicaraan mereka selesai sambil memandangi para siswa kelas dua yang sedang olahraga.

Beberapa ada yang cantik. Boleh juga.

Namun belum sempat aku memperhatikan siswi cantik lainnya, seorang perempuan berseragam rapi sudah duduk persis di sampingku. Aku tidak mengenalnya, jadi aku diam saja. Tapi anehnya dia sedang mengajakku berbicara.

"Namamu Kiba, kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, bingung. Perempuan ini kok tidak kenal tapi berani mengajak bicara. Apa dia tidak merasa malu bicara dengan laki-laki yang belum dia kenal?

"Salam kenal, aku Sakura."

"Ya,"

"Aku tahu kamu pasti bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengajakmu bicara, padahal belum kenal."

Itu dia pertanyaannya sejak tadi, mbak.

"Sebetulnya, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

Permintaan yang aneh menurutku, terlebih untuk orang yang baru saja mengobrol.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Kamu anak voli, kan? Berarti kamu dekat dengan Sasori?"

Aku mengangguk tak ikhlas ketika nama orang itu disebut.

"Kalau begitu, tolong kamu minta Sasori untuk mengeluarkan Ino dari grup voli putri. Pertandingannya kan sudah selesai."

Aku kaget mendengar ucapannya. Apa-apaan perempuan ini bilang ingin mengeluarkan Inoku dari grup?!

"Ino kan cuma pengganti. Sebentar lagi juga dia kembali ke timnya."

"Iya aku tahu, tapi masalahnya kapten timku bilang dia akn mengajak Ino bertanding lagi. Dia bilang cara main Ino sangat bagus."

"Dia memang hebat kok."

"Tidak, pokoknya kamu minta Sasori untuk mengeluarkan dia dari grupku. Titik."

Memang ya perempuan itu jalan pikirannya kadang aneh. Ada orang yang lebih bagus darinya bukannya diberi selamat, malah dibenci. Aku tidak paham, sangat tidak paham.

"Memangnya Sasori punya hak apa untuk mengeluarkan dia? Ya bilang lah dengan kapten timmu sendiri."

"Kalau Sasori bisa memasukkan Ino ke tim voli, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya?"

Astaga, perempuan ini. Dari tadi dia tidak paham dengan perkataanku, dan malah terus-menerus ngotot ingin kemauannya dituruti.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, itu bukan hak Saso-"

"Terserah, pokoknya kamu harus bilang ke Sasori. Kalau tidak, Ino akan tanggung akibatnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kembali ke kelas setelah si perempuan yang aku lupa siapa namanya itu pergi. Dasar perempuan aneh. Harusnya tadi waktuku tidak terpotong sia-sia selama di depan ruang kepala sekolah, dan aku juga lupa kalau harus bicara dengan guru olahraga sebelum masuk kelas.

Tapi berhubung aku sudah sampai di kelas, aku tetap lanjut jalan ke bangkuku, dan anehnya ku temukan hal tak biasa di atas meja. Ada sebuah minuman dan catatan di atas tutup botolnya. Aku menoleh ke kanan kiri, siapa tahu ada anak iseng yang menaruhnya.

"Kiba, tadi ada anak perempuan ke sini menaruh minuman di mejamu."

Hah? Siapa lagi ini?

Aku membaca catatan itu.

 _Maaf soal yang kemarin, aku tidak bermaksud marah-marah tidak jelas seperti itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kamu sendiri punya masalah yang lebih besar. Mungkin kamu belum tentu mau cerita soal masalahmu padaku, tapi tetap semangat ya!_

Tanpa nama, namun ada gambar tomat merah di pojok bawah kertasnya. Aku langsung tersenyum begitu tahu siapa pengirim surat ini.

"Wah gila, kamu dapat surat cinta, Kiba?"

"Ya begitulah," Kataku sambil nyengir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Aku hari ini double update, kenapa hayow? Kekeke~

Beberapa hari ke depan aku ngejar dosen dulu ya guiss :')

Nggak lama kok, nanti aku balik lagi. :)


	7. Muncul Keributan (2)

**Muncul Keributan (2)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, High school love life

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Dua pasang mata yang berhadapan, dan dua buah senyuman yang sulit untuk disunggingkan. Malu. Dua orang ini hanya berdiri di tepi lapangan, tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Saling pandang tanpa kata.

Si laki-laki hanya menunggu kata yang akan dilontarkan si perempuan, karena memang si perempuanlah yang mengajaknya bertemu. Namun, hanya kecanggungan yang si perempuan tampilkan, karena si laki-laki tak juga bosan menunggunya bicara.

Lebih tepatnya, tak bosan menatap si perempuan.

"Aku…" Ino meneguk ludah, tidak terbiasa meminta maaf lebih dulu.

"Aku sudah melihat _notes_ punyamu, kok."

Ino semakin menunduk, entah kenapa dia malu sekali saat ini. Ia teringat pada catatan kecil yang ia berikan bersama sebotol minuman di meja milik Kiba. Ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana bisa melakukannya, seingatnya saat itu ia marah pada kelakuan Kiba. Harusnya lelaki itu yang minta maaf, bukan dirinya.

"Iya, pokoknya aku minta maaf."

"Sudah itu saja? Kalau mau membicarakan hal yang sama seperti yang sudah ditulis, lebih baik tidak usah bertemu saja."

Kiba terkekeh dalam hati ketika hidung seseorang yang tengah bicara dengannya memerah. Lagi-lagi.

"Sudah kan? Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, Ujar Kiba dingin.

Pemuda berkacamata itu membalik badan, hendak pergi. Namun, tak butuh waktu lama hingga lengannya digenggam. Ia diam-diam tersenyum. Lalu, ketika tatapannya beradu dengan Ino kembali, wajahnya ditekuk lagi.

"Aku memang tidak suka minta maaf duluan, tapi aku lebih tidak suka kalau kita diam seperti ini."

Mereka hanya saling tatap setelahnya, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ino sedang menunggu balasan maaf dari pemuda di hadapannya. Sementara Kiba tengah sibuk menganalisis perkataan Ino.

Andai saja Kiba punya sindrom red nose, ia pasti sudah ditertawakan saat ini.

"Aku mau memaafkanmu, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Hah?"

Ino tidak menyangka teman baiknya akan melakukan hal setega itu terhadapnya. Terlebih ketika ia tahu bahwa syarat yang diajukan Kiba adalah…

"Jalan-jalan denganku dulu, baru aku maafkan."

Ino merasa kakinya sudah tidak lagi menapak tanah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada sebuah pemandangan berbeda di antara tim voli putra, yakni salah satu anggotanya sedang _push up_ dengan satu tangan. Sementara anggota lain menjalani latihan rutin, dan kapten tim mereka tengah mengawasi yang kena hukuman.

"Punya hak apa kamu menyuruhku _push up_ begini? Ini kan masalahku sendiri, tidak ada hubungannya dengan tim."

Yang diajak bicara menghela napas panjang.

"Kamu tuli? Tadi tidak dengar guru olahraga yang menyuruhmu _push up_? Aku di sini hanya mengawasi, siapa tahu kamu kabur seperti saat pelatihan."

Kiba, orang yang tengah dijatuhi hukuman mendesis jengkel.

"Aku sudah tahu pasti akan terjadi hal seperti ini kalau bukan aku yang berangkat. Misalkan waktu itu aku yang terpilih, pasti sekolah kita sudah masuk tv."

Kiba menguap mendengar perkataan membosankan seseorang yang tengah duduk anteng di hadapannya. Ia berkali-kali mengganti posisi tangannya untuk menyangga tubuh, mulai kesakitan.

"Sudah belum ini _push up_ nya?"

Sasori menggeleng. Masih 10 menit lagi, katanya.

"Kamu tahu tidak kesalahan anak muda seperti kita yang membuat diri kita sendiri tidak bisa dipercaya orang lain?"

Lagi-lagi Kiba menguap. _Push up_ saja sudah sangat menyiksa, apalagi kalau harus mendengar petuah Sasori yang sesungguhnya akan sangat panjang lebar bila tidak dihentikan.

"Suka main-main."

Satu kata yang membuat keseimbangan Kiba hilang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, coba bayangkan. Pelatihan nasional hanya memilih dua anak dari tiap daerah, tapi dengan seenaknya ada yang keluar tanpa ijin. Bukannya apa-apa sih, tapi yang seperti itu akan membuat perspektif orang-orang tentang kita jadi buruk."

Kiba terduduk di rerumputan, menghentikan sesi _push up_ nya yang sudah gagal.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah main-main."

"Terserah kamu mau bilang apa, tapi kejadiannya sudah lewat. Dan orang-orang akan mengenalimu sebagai laki-laki yang tidak bisa mengemban tanggung jawab." Sasori menghentikan ucapannya dengan penuh wibawa.

"Aku bilang aku tidak pernah main-main. Aku kembali ke sini karena ada sesuatu yang perlu aku seriuskan." Tangan Kiba mengepal.

"Apa?" Sasori menantang.

Namun, belum sempat adu argumen mereka selesai, si gadis bersurai pirang menghampiri keduanya. Ia menatap tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Dua orang yang biasanya suka bertengkar kini duduk berdua berhadap-hadapan, seperti sudah akrab satu sama lain.

"Kalian sudah berbaikan?"

Dua pemuda di hadapannya kompak menggeleng.

"Kamu kenapa ke sini, Ino? Mencariku?" Sasori tersenyum menatap Ino yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersipu.

Kiba yang agak mual melihat drama di depan matanya mendadak ingin pergi, dengan membawa Ino tentu saja.

"Maaf ya, tapi hari ini Ino ada janji denganku. Sampaikan ke guru olahraga kalau aku sudah selesai _push up_ , oke?"

Kiba menggandeng Ino menjauh, meninggalkan Sasori yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Adik kelasnya yang satu itu tidak pernah sopan padanya. Tidak bahkan hanya untuk satu hari saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beralih ke Kiba dan Ino yang kini baru saja berjalan sampai di depan kelas Kiba, mengambil tas. Sementara Ino menunggu di luar kelas, Kiba buru-buru memasukkan buku-bukunya secara asal ke dalam tas, supaya bisa segera pergi.

Kelas memang sudah selesai sejak tadi, tapi para atlit memang selalu tinggal lebih lama di sekolah. Jadi, beginilah pemandangan SMA Sentral setiap harinya. Kantin tetap akan buka sampai sore, dan ruang kelas juga tidak dikunci sebelum lewat pukul 5 sore.

Jadi, buku-buku dan tas siswa lain juga masih banyak yang berserakan di dalam kelas.

"Sudah Kiba? Ayo pergi."

Ponsel Kiba tiba-tiba bergetar sebelum mereka benar-benar melangkah dari depan ruang kelas.

"Sebentar Ino, ada sms masuk."

 _From 0826548xxxxx_

 _Sudah sampaikan ke Sasori atau belum? Lebih baik kamu cepat bilang ke Sasori, atau minimal buat Ino keluar dengan kemauannya sendiri. Kalo tidak, batu ini akan kulempar ke muka cantiknya Ino._

 _P.S : Tengok arah jam 1._

Begitulah isi pesan yang Kiba dapat, dan ternyata memang benar ada perempuan yang tengah membawa batu sebesar kepalan tangan. Perempuan itu sudah gila, pikirnya. Ini sudah kelewatan, kalau Kiba tidak menuruti kemauannya, bisa-bisa Ino dalam bahaya.

"Ayo jalan Ino," Ujar Kiba sambil berkali melirik ke arah perempuan itu.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan Ino hanya membuat fokus Kiba jadi terpecah belah. Ia sampai tidak mampu mengingat lagi tujuan utama mereka pulang lebih dulu daripada atlit lain. Yang Kiba pikirkan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Ino dari batu yang bisa kapan saja mendaratdi wajahnya.

"Nanti kita mampir ke mana saja deh, asal kamu suka."

Kiba mendengar Ino berguman 'yes', kelihatan senang sekali.

"Kalau begitu kita beli es krim dulu ya," Ujar Ino yang hanya sanggup diangguki Kiba.

Sekarang perempuan itu mengikuti langkahnya dan Ino ketika hendak melewati gerbang sekolah. Perempuan itu tidak main-main rupanya.

"Oh iya Ino, kamu sudah keluar dari tim voli itu? Aku dengar sehabis pertandingan, masa berlakumu sebagai tim voli sudah habis."

Ino mengangguk, namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia tersenyum, membuat Kiba penasaran.

"Sepertinya sih begitu, tapi ketua tim mereka mengajakku ikut tanding lagi. Jadi akan ku pertimbangkan lebih dulu."

Kiba melotot ketika perempuan itu sudah bersiap melemparkan batu di tangan. _Ah sial, siapa sih namanya!_

"Ke-kenapa kamu tidak keluar saja? Kan biar fokus dengan kegiatanmu sendiri."

"Memangnya kenapa? Asyik kok jadi pemain pengganti, orang-orangnya juga ramah. Cuma ada satu yang tidak bisa diajak berbaur, namanya Sakura. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengajaknya ngobrol, tapi di tidak mau."

Ah, namanya Sakura.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kamu keluar saja!"

Ino menatap bingung pada Kiba yang membentaknya. Apa Kiba masih marah ya? Hanya itu yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi.

"I-iya, apa aku keluar saja ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di hari lain, Kiba berjalan keluar kelas untuk mencari seseorang bernama Sakura yang ia tahu seorang siswi kelas X-3. Ia berjalan tidak santai, bahkan di setiap derap langkahnya, orang-orang bisa tahu kalau Kiba seperti hendak mengajak tawuran.

Kebetulan sekali, kelas X-3 sedang jam kosong. Kebanyakan anak duduk-duduk di luar kelas, namun seseorang yang dia cari belum nampak sejauh mata memandang. Pemuda itu kemudian memberanikan diri melangkah ke kelas yang belum pernah ia tandangi sebelumnya.

"Bicara sebentar denganku,"

Tanpa menyita banyak waktu, ia menyeret Sakura dari tempat duduknya. Membiarkan orang lain bertanya-tanya tentang mereka. Biar saja lah mereka berasumsi semaunya, yang terpenting bagi Kiba adalah urusannya selesai.

"Jelaskan,"

" _Well_ , terimakasih sudah membuat Ino mau mengundurkan diri secara sukarela."

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, jelaskan kenapa kamu harus sampai punya pikiran akan melempar batu kemarin?"

Mereka diam ketika beberapa anak melewati mereka, mungkin beberapa ada yang masih penasaran. Beberapa lainnya hanya numpang lewat. Kiba tidak peduli pada apapun kecuali pertanyaannya dijawab.

"Aku tidak benar-benar mau melempar batu kok kemarin, anggap saja bercanda."

 _What_? Bercanda?

"Sedangkal itu ternyata pemikiranmu."

Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu. Sementara Kiba sudah mengacak rambut sejak tadi, tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

"Setiap orang selalu punya alasan ketika mereka melakukan sesuatu. Jadi, aku tidak merasa apa yang aku lakukan saat ini salah. Terserah kamu mau mengataiku apa, aku sudah kebal. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku cerita, kamu pasti paham situasiku sekarang ini."

Kiba diam, memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk menghentikan Sakura dan aksi gilanya. Ia masih mengacak rambut sedari tadi, berusaha tenang agar tidak terpancing emosi. Oke, mungkin Sakura mengganggu seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya, tapi dia tetap tidak tahu alasan dua perempuan ini bertengkar, dan ia jadi tak punya hak untuk ikut campur tentang masalah mereka.

Apa yang bisa Kiba lakukan di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Ino sudah bilang akan mengundurkan diri, jadi lebih baik kamu juga sudahi sikap kekanak-kanakkanmu itu."

"Oke, nanti aku pertimbangkan dulu."

Ketika ucapannya berakhir, Sakura pergi begitu saja. Kiba meraup napas kasar, dan hanya bisa memandangi punggung perempuan itu dari jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N :** I'm back, yaudah gitu doang.

Makasih buat **Lin Xiao Li** yang setia sama ff ini. Huhu aku terhura. :')


	8. Nasib Tim

**Nasib Tim**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, High school love life

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku disibukkan kembali dengan agenda latihan tim, karena timku akhirnya diaktifkan lagi. Aku baru saja selesai dari acara perkumpulan tim pemandu sorak sekolah, yang mana inti pertemuan itu hanya tentang pemberitahuan bahwa sebentar lagi struktur keanggotaan tim kami akan diserahkan ke kelas 2.

Bagus juga, karena aku jadi tidak perlu menerima makian lagi. Anggota kelas 2 sejauh ini kelihatannya lebih murah senyum, dan juga banyak membantu latihan anak kelas 1 yang belum tahu apa-apa. Tidak seperti kelas 3 yang bisanya memarahi kalau gerakan kami salah.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas dengan perasaan luar biasa lega, karena sebentar lagi tidak akan ada senioritas diantara semua anggota tim pemandu sorak. Sejak keluar ruang pertemuan bahkan aku sudah bisa banyak tertawa bersama teman satu tim. Hanya saja, tawaku tidak berlangsung lama.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku saat ini. Kiba.

Jadi begini, ketika rombongan timku sedang bermaksud kembali ke kelas, aku justru mendapati Kiba tengah serius membicarakan entah apa kepada seorang perempuan. Kekagetanku bertambah parah ketika ku lihat perempuan itu tidak asing.

Namun, dari sekian banyak perempuan di sekolah ini, kenapa harus Sakura yang ia ajak bicara? Bahkan gelagat mereka saat ini seperti tengah bertengkar. Ah, kalau begitu yang hari kemarin aku lihat…

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 _"Kiba, setelah ini mau kemana?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban. Dasar menyebalkan._

 _"Kiba," Ku tepuk pundaknya, akhirnya dia merespon._

 _"Kenapa, Ino?"_

 _Hanya saja, ia tidak menatapku._

 _"Kita mau kemana? Katanya kamu mengajakku jalan-jalan."_

 _"Kamu saja yang menentukan mau kemana, aku ikut saja."_

 _Apa-apaan anak ini, dia yang mengajak pergi tapi bilang terserah padaku mau pergi kemana._

 _"Oh ya, Kiba, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu bisa keluar dari pelatihan itu? Padahal kan susah sekali lolosnya."_

 _"Oh itu, ya bagaimana ya…aku malas saja sih, lelah di sana. Aduh, kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing. Kita pulang saja ya, besok lagi jalan-jalannya."_

 _What? Perkataan macam itu? Aku baru tahu kalau Kiba orangnya plin-plan begini. Namun, yang membuatku merasa aneh adalah ketika ia terus saja menatap ponselnya sejak tadi. Pusing, huh?_

 _"Pusing kenapa? Pacarmu minta ketemuan?"_

 _Dipancing dengan kalimat seperti itu baru Kiba bersedia melihat mataku._

 _"Tidak lah, kepalaku memang sungguhan pusing."_

 _Dengan itu ia memasukkan ponsel yang ia jadikan pusat atensi sedari tadi, kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku memperhatikan tingkahnya sedari tadi, aneh sekali. Aku ingin bertanya, tapi gengsi._

 _Wah, hebatnya! Aku sungguh terkesan dengan sikap Kiba belakangan, terutama sepulang pelatihan. Ia jadi banyak berubah. Pertama, dia sok ikut campur urusanku dengan Sasori, yang mana membuatku kesal setengah mati. Kedua, ia tidak menyangkal kalau punya pacar. Lalu apa artinya rencana jalan-jalan hari ini, hah?_

 _Oke, aku lebih baik pulang juga. Tidak sehat berlama-lama di sini._

 _Aku berjalan di belakangnya sampai kami berpisah di pemberhentian bus. Iya, aku naik bus. Rumahku tidak dekat dari sekolah._

 _Ku lihat Kiba yang tadi menungguku hingga busku lewat masih saja sibuk dengan ponselnya, membuatku iri. Aku tidak digubris sedari tadi. Jangan-jangan dia memang sedang sibuk dengan pacarnya._

 **Flashback off~**

Ah, jadi kecurigaanku hari kemarin itu bukan tanpa alasan. Kiba memang tengah pusing kemarin, dan itu semua gara-gara dia sedang bertengkar dengan Sakura, pacarnya. Menyebalkan sekali, tinggal bilang saja apa susahnya sih. Dengan begitu kan aku jadi tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa tentang kedekatan kami.

Aku mencari jalan alternatif untuk kembali ke kelas, tidak enak mengganggu .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepertinya aku harus menarik kata-kataku tentang anggota pemandu sorak kelas 2. Ini serius, karena baru satu hari latihan dimulai tanpa kelas 3, semuanya berantakan. Tidak ada yang memimpin pemanasan, ataupun melanjutkan petuah-petuah singkat yang biasa dikumandangkan sebelum latihan dimulai.

Mereka bilang ada kompetisi sebentar lagi.

Oh, jadi begini kinerja atlit sma Sentral? Lalu kami anak kelas 1 harus berpanutan pada siapa? Mentang-mentang sudah ikut kompetisi _cheerleader_ di luar kota, lantas mereka menyepelekan tugas sebagai pemimpin baru.

Rasanya aku harus mempertimbangkan untuk keluar dari tim ini.

"Hai, Ino?"

Ku dengar suara tak asing menyapaku dari kejauhan. Itu Sakura. Tumben-tumbennya anak itu menyapaku, sambil senyum kelewat lebar pula. Dasar aneh, padahal di akhir kompetisi voli beberapa hari lalu pun dia masih mengabaikanku.

Ah, mungkin dia ingin pamer kalau sedang pacaran dengan teman baikku.

"Hai juga, kamu sedang apa di sini?"

Sakura masih saja tersenyum. Andai saja aku tidak pernah tahu kalau perempuan ini pacaran dengan Kiba, aku pasti bahagia sekali karena akhirnya dia mau mengajakku bicara. Aku selalu senang punya teman baru.

"Aku baru saja selesai latihan, lalu aku ke sini karena ingin melihat latihanmu. Sepertinya seru."

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Seperti yang ku pikirkan sejak lama, Sakura memang sebenarnya orang yang baik.

"Posisimu jadi apa di tim ini, Ino?"

"Uh, _flyer_."

"Apa itu? Oh, yang kerjanya terbang itu ya?"

"Eh? I-iya, begitulah."

Aku memperhatikan teman satu timku yang ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan kami dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sementara itu, aku hanya bisa menanggapi pertanyaan Skura sewajarnya, karena sebelum ini kami benar-benar tidak banyak bicara.

"Berarti jadi _flyer_ itu asyik ya. Aku boleh coba tidak?"

Semua mata mendelik.

"Coba apa maksudmu?"

"Ya jadi _flyer_ lah. Sebentar saja ya, biar aku tahu rasanya jadi tim pemandu sorak. Kamu kan sudah tahu rasanya jadi tim voli, Ino."

Aku menunduk, tidak berani melihat teman-temanku. Terutama kapten timku yang sedari tadi menatapku seolah berkata 'bawa pergi temanmu'. Aku jadi gugup sekaligus tidak tega menolak permintaan mantan teman satu tim.

"Oh, bole-"

"Tidak bisa." Tenten memotong ucapanku.

"Eh, kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin coba sekali saja, setelah itu tidak akan mengganggu lagi kok. Tolong bilang ke temanmu lah Ino, masa aku tidak boleh ikut?"

Aku hanya diam saja, tidak berani menatap siapa-siapa.

"Latihan kita bukan untuk main-main."

"Ya sudah, berarti kalian harusnya tidak keberatan dong kalau aku ikut sebentar? Atau kalian takut tidak bisa menangkapku? Berarti kalian masih amatir dong."

Ucapan Sakura membuat kaptenku berang, merasa diremehkan. Aku tahu Tenten tidak pernah suka diremehkan. Aku ingat betul hari terbentuknya tim kami, saat itu Tenten bersusah payah menenangkan kami yang dianggap berada satu level di bawah grup cantik, meskipun Tenten sendiri pasti dongkol setengah mati.

"Ya sudah kalau mau coba, tapi janji cuma satu kali saja."

Aku dan semua anggota lain membelalak. Tenten, kapten tim kami, menyetujui permintaan Sakura.

" _Deal_."

Tenten memintaku memberi contoh terlebih dahulu, berhubung aku adalah satu dari dua _flyer_ di tim. Ia bilang hanya akan mengijinkanku mencontohkan tekhnik dasar saja, jadi hanya ada satu orang _base_ yang akan menyangga tubuhku.

Pertama, aku diminta melakukan _arabesque_. Gerakan ini mengharuskanku berdiri dengan satu kaki, sementara kaki satunya diarahkan ke belakang, sehingga badan dan kaki terlihat seperti huruf L dan tanganku membentang membentuk huruf T.

Sakura bersorak, bilang keseimbangan tubuhku bagus sekali. Aku tidak nampak gemetar meskipun hanya disangga satu orang. Jelas lah, tim pemandu sorak itu butuh tingkat kepercayaan yang kuat antar semua anggota, jadi perasaan ragu akan kelalaian anggota lain perlahan-lahan terkikis.

Selanjutnya, _scorpion_. Dari semua gerakan, yang ini adalah favoritku, karena aku suka menunjukkan tubuhku yang lentur. Bentuk gerakan ini mengharuskan kaki menekuk ke atas, seperti ekor kalajengking. Berkat gerakan ini juga aku bisa lolos seleksi tim pemandu sorak. Senior bilang kelenturan tubuhku sudah terasah dengan baik.

Begitu aku hendak melakukan gerakan ke-tiga, Tenten justru menghentikanku.

"Sudah, dua saja dulu. Takutnya dia tidak bisa berlama-lama berdiri di atas badan orang," Ujarnya seraya menyilangkan tangan.

Akhirnya aku turun, dan posisiku digantikan oleh Sakura. Gadis itu dengan wajah gembira naik ke atas bahu salah satu anggota timku. Namun, hal yang semua orang takutkan mungkin terjadi, Sakura tidak berani mengangkat satu pun kakinya.

 _Base_ timku yang tadinya percaya diri saat mengangkatku justru ikut gemetaran. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya dia lelah. Atau mungkin juga dia gemetar karena orang yang berdiri di atasnya gemetaran lebih dulu. Entahlah.

Aku hanya bisa gigit jari.

Kekhawatiranku bertambah parah ketika Sakura menarik napas, seolah tengah menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia berhasil mengangkat satu kaki. Hanya saja, satu kaki yang menyangga tubuhnya lolos dari tangan yang menggenggam.

"Sakura!"

Ia jatuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ku bilang juga apa, dia pasti tidak bisa!"

Tenten memaki-maki entah siapa di depan uks. Teman-teman lain menenangkannya, sementara aku menatap jendela uks penuh iba. Kaki Sakura cidera. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini.

Sejak jatuh, Sakura terus saja berteriak kesakitan. Ia bilang kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Bahkan di dalam uks pun, ia tetap berteriak. Tangannya juga sedari tadi dipegangi, sama sakitnya.

Sasori ada di dalam uks saat ini, karena ia yang tadi membawa Sakura. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa datang tepat waktu. Entahlah, mungkin laki-laki sudah ditakdirkan untuk jadi penyelamat perempuan.

"Aku akan antar dia ke rumah sakit," Ucapnya begitu keluar dari uks.

"Separah itu?"

Sasori mengangguk. Ia bilang, meski cidera ringan sekalipun, Sakura harus dapat perawatan. Sebentar lagi ada pertandingan yang harus ia hadapi, dan juga masih ada banyak jam latihan yang harus ia ikuti.

Aku menunduk penuh sesal.

"Aku harusnya bisa tegas untuk menolak permintaan dia tadi."

Sasori hanya tersenyum seraya mengacak rambutku.

" _Panggilan untuk seluruh anggota pemandu sorak, harap segera berkumpul di lapangan. Terima kasih._ "

Sebuah suara dari speaker sekolah membuatku kaget, dan dengan segera aku menatap teman seperjuanganku satu persatu. Mereka semua ketakutan, tak terkecuali Tenten. Ia hampir menangis. Sebagai ketua, ia pasti bingung karena akan jadi yang pertama disalahkan atas kejadian ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah tahu kesalahan kalian dimana?"

Pengeras suara mulai bergelora, seolah yang sedang bicara bersemangat sekali untuk menghukum kami. Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan selama ini senior menunggu kami membuat kesalahan.

"Kami ceroboh, kami main-main dengan latihan." Tenten yang menjawab.

Hidungku sudah pasti merah saat ini, yang sialnya langsung ketahuan senior lain.

"Kenapa hidungmu memerah seperti itu? Malu? Betul, harusnya kalian memang malu karena membuat kesalahan sekonyol ini."

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Sekarang pertanyaannya hanya satu, apa anak kelas dua mengawasi adik kelasnya selama latihan? Jangan bilang kita belum membahas soal ini di pertemuan kemarin. Bagaimana? Mengawasi tidak? Jawab!"

Semua orang hanya berani menunduk, tidak ada jawaban. Namun, aku bisa mendengar anak kelas dua berbisik-bisik, mungkin merasa marah karena harus ikut dihukum, padahal mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan.

"Tidak ada jawaban? Oke, lari 50 putaran!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, kami semua mulai menjalankan pertintah.

"Cepat! Masih ada pengumuman lain selesai kalian lari!"

Untuk saat ini kami merasa seperti bukan tim pemandu sorak, melainkan anggota tim militer yang siap perang. Dan bukannya menyudahi penderitaan, anak kelas 3 justru menghitung setiap kali kami berhasil melewati satu putaran, masih dengan pengeras suara. Makin banyak lah yang menonton kami. Memalukan.

Pasokan oksigen di paru-paruku rasanya sudah hampir habis di putaran ke 37.

"Bagaimana? Enak? Lari itu menyehatkan, asal kalian tahu. Beruntungnya kalian punya kakak kelas yang perhatian seperti kami. Kesehatan kalian saja kami pedulikan, apalagi masa depan tim kalian yang sebentar lagi harus kalian raih tanpa bantuan kami."

Semua yang baru saja selesai lari langsung menatap senior kelas 3 penuh tanda tanya. Beberapa yang merebahkan diri di lapangan saking lelahnya, juga mendadak duduk lagi. Apa yang baru saja kakak kelas itu bicarakan?

"Grup tinggi kelas satu, kalian akan bergabung dengan grup cantik untuk mengikuti kejuaraan nasional _cheerleading_ 2018 di Bandung. Selamat ya!"

Aku berkediap beberapa kali, tidak percaya. Kurasa semua orang juga sama terkejutnya denganku. Jadi, maksudnya kami tidak dapat hukuman lain dan malah diikutkan kompetisi?

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku, begitu pula semua tim kami. Namun, yang paling mengejutkan adalah Tenten menangis, ia pasti benar-benar terharu. Aku jadi mau tidak mau menghambur ke arahnya, diikuti anggota lain.

Terima kasih, senior yang baik hati. Kami benar-benar berterima kasih. Nasib timku bagus sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu, aku pulang."

"Bagaimana latihannya, Ino?"

Belum sempat ku jawab pertanyaan ibuku, aku sudah memelukanya. Erat sekali. Aku sedang bahagia, hingga rasanya ingin bertemu ibu sejak tadi. Ibuku yang tidak tahu apapun hanya balas memelukku.

Aku yakin, ini semua berkat doa ibuku. Ibuku adalah satu-satunya orang yang begitu bersemangat membuatku tampil percaya diri di depan semua orang, meski awalnya aku sangat ragu pada diriku sendiri. Aku juga sering minder bila membandingkan diriku dengan orang lain, terlebih karena hidungku yang terus saja memerah dan jadi bahan tertawaan.

Tapi sekarang aku sudah melaluinya, aku tidak lagi malu meskipun hidungku terus-menerus menampakkan warna aslinya selagi di lapangan.

"Seniorku bilang, timku akan ikut kejuaraan nasional, bu. Aku senang sekali."

"Anak ibu memang hebat kok, pasti bisa menang. Ibu selalu doakan yang terbaik untuk kamu, Ino. Latihan yang serius ya, tapi sekolah juga jangan sampai ditinggalkan." Ibu mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Siap, komandan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Just for reminder guys, ff ini bentar lagi selesai. Author kemungkinan hiatus bentar setelah namatin ini ff, karena agaknya gak bisa membagi waktu untuk skripsi dan nulis cerita fiksi. Beda lagi ceritanya kalau gw bosen bikin skripsi, ya gw beralih ke sini. :D

Aku takutnya nanti pas akuw balik lagi ke ff, kalian udah lupa sama diriku. So, mari berteman di wattpad, atau line.

Kalau yang punya akun wattpad, silahkan follow **waanmew** (btw, aku nggak nulis ff di sini, cuma nulis orific aja)

Bagi yang punya line, id saya **yusn_iar** (opsional)

Nggak maksa ini woe, cuma pengen berteman aja sama penghuni ffn. :)

Thank you semwa, sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	9. Pernyataan Tegas

**Pernyataan Tegas**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, High school love life

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini grup tinggi dan grup cantik memulai latihan perdana mereka sebagai sebuah tim gabungan. Semua anggota grup tinggi sudah bersemangat sejak pemanasan, mengingat ini adalah kompetisi pertama yang sangat berarti. Namun, hal yang berbeda datang dari grup cantik.

"Kalian kenapa pakai jaket dan celana _training_ panjang?"

Grup tinggi kaget melihat seluruh anggota grup cantik yang berdandan tertutup sekali, selain memakai jaket dan celana panjang, mereka juga memakai masker.

"Kami tidak mau kelihatan hitam saat disorot kamera nanti." Salah satu perwakilannya menjawab.

Ino dan beberapa anggota grupnya hanya bisa cekikikan melihat tingkah ajaib grup yang sebenarnya selama ini jadi saingan mereka. Mereka tak menyangka saja bahwa kapten tim grup cantik dan anggotanya sama-sama gila.

Ino dan kawan-kawan hanya memakai kaos olahraga dan celana pendek, mengingat hari ini begitu panas. Namun, ketika melihat grup cantik… hanya dengan melihat sekilas pun sudah nampak perbedaan kontras diantara kostum mereka.

"Tidak usah sok cantik, buka maskernya kalau kalian tidak mau sesak napas saat latihan. Kalau kalian sakit, kami juga yang repot," Ujar Tenten sambil berlalu.

"Duh, bilang saja kalau kalian iri tidak bisa masuk grup cantik." Ketua grup gila itu menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Teman-teman, cepat baris lalu kita pemanasan." Si ketua itu kembali menyibakkan rambutnya di depan Tenten.

"Banyak tingkah kau, mau kupukul, hah?"

Seluruh anggota grup tinggi menarik tubuh Tenten sebelum gadis itu mengirimkan satu orang lagi ke rumah sakit.

"Ayo, latihan!" Senior datang tepat sebelum terjadi keributan antar kapten tim.

"Urusan kita belum selesai," Tenten menunjuk-nunjuk muka si kapten tim cantik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino berjalan masuk rumah sakit, tempat ia akan bertemu dengan Sakura. Ia datang ke sini bukan tanpa alasan, karena Tenten bilang ia harus mewakili seluruh anggota untuk minta maaf. Awalnya ia tidak mau datang, ia takut akan disalahkan.

Dengan sebuket bunga di tangan, ia akan meminta maaf pada seseorang yang merupakan pacar Kiba itu. Ya, Ino harus melakukannya. Ketika ia sudah menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia meraih kenop pintu kamar rawat Sakura yang ternyata sedang ditarik seseorang dari dalam.

Ino membatu ketika pintu dibuka.

"Ino, kau datang?"

Ino diam, karena saat ini di depannya ada Kiba.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kamu sakit?"

Ino menggeleng, ia berjalan menjauhi kamar rawat Sakura yang harusnya ia kunjungi. Tanpa tujuan sih, namun ia tidak tahu mengapa ia berakhir duduk di salah satu bangku taman rumah sakit. Kiba mengekor sedari tadi.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Mau menjenguk Sakura? Ya sudah jenguk saja sana, atau kamu takut dimarahi dia makanya tidak jadi?"

Ino menghela napas panjang, sedikit banyak ia kecewa begitu melihat Kiba keluar dari kamar itu. Iya, Ino tahu kalau Kiba dan Sakura pacaran, tapi kan tidak harus diperlihatkan sejelas itu.

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan, Ino? Atau kamu juga ikut jatuh saat dia jatuh? Mana yang sakit?"

Ino menepis tangan Kiba yang hendak meraih lengannya, ia tidak suka situasinya sekarang. Ino tidak suka disentuh siapapun yang membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Kenapa sih Kiba susah sekali untuk peka?

"Kenapa kamu peduli denganku kalau pacarmu yang sedang sakit sekarang?" Ino menatap kesal pemuda di hadapannya.

"Pacar?" Kiba mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, bingung.

"Iya, Sakura pacarmu kan? Sudah sana temani pacarmu saja, kenapa sih kau di sini denganku, mengesalkan sekali."

Ino menyilangkan lengannya, berharap Kiba peka kalau dia sekarang sedang marah. Namun, bukannya mendapatkan pernyataan seperti 'maaf, aku tidak bilang soal ini padamu' atau 'harusnya aku cerita sejak lama', Kiba justru tertawa lebar.

"Kamu kira aku pacaran dengan Sakura?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Bercandamu kelewatan, Ino. Lagian kenapa juga aku harus pacaran dengan perempuan yang seperti itu?"

Ino menatap Kiba bingung, ia tidak mengerti bagian mana dari kalimatnya yang salah. Tapi ia tidak merasa salah dengar ketika Kiba malah menjelek-jelekkan Sakura. Anak ini waras, kan?

"Ja-jadi kau tidak pacaran sama Sakura?"

" _Nope._ "

"Kenapa? Padahal dia cantik."

Meski berkata begitu, Ino saat ini tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya benar-benar lega mendengar pernyataan tegas Kiba. Huft, pikiran buruknya tentang Kiba dan pacarnya akhirnya sudah terbuang jauh.

"Kenapa aku harus pacaran dengan dia kalau sudah ada orang yang aku suka?"

Ino berhenti melamun ketika mendengar kalimat lain dari mulut Kiba, ia lantas perlahan-lahan menatap pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan Ino langsung lupa caranya berkedip.

"Siapa orangnya?" Ino meneguk ludah setelahnya.

"Aku tidak akan bilang sebelum orangnya sadar kalau selama ini ada aku yang selalu ada untuknya."

Ino hanya bisa termenung setelahnya.

"Sudah sana kalau mau menjenguk Sakura, sebelum jam besuknya habis."

Ino tidak beranjak dari kursinya, membuat pertanyaan kembali dilayangkan Kiba padanya.

"Kenapa lagi sih?"

"Itu… aku memang agak takut sebenarnya. Kalau dia menyalahkanku bagaimana? Mana aku tidak bawa teman untuk dimarahi massal."

"Tidak usah takut, soalnya ini salah dia sendiri."

Ino mengernyit. _Kenapa ucapan Kiba selalu saja membuat penasaran sih!_

"Kamu pikir kenapa aku ke sini? Aku sudah tahu dia orang seperti apa. Jadi lebih baik kamu bicara baik-baik dengan dia supaya dia malu sendiri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino sudah tahu semuanya, ia akhirnya mengerti mengapa Sakura bersikap sedingin itu padanya selama ini. Alasannya cerdas sekali, hanya karena seorang laki-laki. Oke, Ino akui ia tahu sebenarnya Sakura suka dengan Sasori, tapi ia tidak menyangka hal semacam ini harus terjadi.

Dibenaknya, tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun niat untuk menyakiti orang yang menyukai lelaki yang juga disukainya. Karena ia pikir tidak masuk akal jika harus melukai orang lain hanya untuk bisa bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Ino harus meluruskan semua permasalahan ini.

Namun, langkahnya lagi-lagi terhalang oleh suara dari dalam kamar Sakura. Pintu yang sedikit terbuka membuat ia bisa mendengar jelas apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar VIP itu. _Ah, ternyata ada Sasori._

"Tidak ada yang menjagamu?"

"Tidak, orang tuaku sedang kerja. Nanti malam baru ke sini." Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasori.

Ino benar-benar tidak menyangka. Ia bahkan hanya tahu kalau Sakura sering senyum-senyum ketika Sasori di sekitarnya, namun sebetulnya dua orang itu sudah saling kenal.

"Masih sakit tidak?"

"Sudah lumayan sih, hanya saja kalau kakiku digerakkan sedikit rasanya ngilu."

"Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

"Iya, terimakasih ya Sasori, kamu sudah repot-repot mau menjengukku."

Ino mendengar Sasori berdehem beberapa kali, lalu ia kembali mengintip. Sekarang Sasori sedang berjalan di tempat bunga yang layu, menggantinya.

"Kamu tidak mau memberi penjelasan sama sekali?"

Sakura mengernyit kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kamu seperti ini untuk merugikan Ino dari tim pemandu sorak, kan? Tapi sayang, dia bukannya kena hukuman, malah didaftarkan kompetisi nasional oleh seniornya. Kamu harusnya malu dengan sikap kekanakanmu ini."

"Kekanakkan terus yang kamu bahas. Kamu tidak tau rasanya, jadi bisa bilang apa yang aku lakukan ini kekanakkan."

"Bisa tidak sih kamu sekali saja tidak membuat masalah?"

"Menurut kamu, apa ada orang yang bisa diam saja begitu tahu orang yang dia sukai direbut orang lain? Ah, kamu bahkan mungkin tidak pernah sadar kalau aku suka padamu."

"Eh tunggu, ke-kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu? Padahal selama ini aku sudah baik padamu."

"Iya, kebaikanmu itu yang membuatku suka padamu."

Ino mengintip lagi. Sekarang ini Sasori tengah menjambak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Oke, aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu suka padaku. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa, tapi aku sudah suka deng-"

"Aku sudah tahu, jadi lebih baik kamu pergi sekarang." Sakura membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, membelakangi Sasori yang sedang duduk.

Ino tidak tahu bahwa ada drama sedemikian rupa yang tidak ia ketahui, sampai membawa-bawa namanya segala. Hah, pantas saja Sakura tidak pernah bisa bersikap baik padanya. Sekarang ia sudah tahu, dan mungkin ia akan menjenguk perempuan itu besok saja.

Pintu terbuka.

"Ino?"

 _Sial, Sasori sudah keluar._

"Ino, mau kemana?"

Dengan cepat Ino berlari dari sana, berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menghindari orang yang membuatnya terseret masalah ini. Ia tidak tahu pasti mengapa harus menghindari Sasori, hanya saja ia rasa bicara dengan Sasori di saat seperti ini juga tidak tepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini kelabu sekali bagi Ino, karena ada banyak hal yang terjadi siang tadi. Kiba yang keluar dari kamar Sakura, dan Sasori yang juga ada di kamar Sakura. Benar-benar mengejutkan, karena ternyata dua laki-laki itu punya andil dalam masalah Sakura.

Namun anehnya, ketika ia merebahkan diri di kasur, ingatannya justru berputar ke kejadian lain. Tepatnya satu kejadian di taman rumah sakit. Ada pernyataan yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya sepanjang hari. Huft, membuat penasaran saja.

 _"Kenapa aku harus pacaran dengan dia kalau sudah ada orang yang aku suka? Aku tidak mau bicara sebelum orangnya sadar kalau selama ini ada aku yang selalu ada untuknya."_

Kalimat itu terus saja bersarang di kepalanya, membuat matanya tak mau terpejam malam itu. Bahkan, seluruh perhatiannya sudah terinvasi oleh wajah Kiba dan Kiba. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Apa maksudnya sih bicara seperti itu? Yang harusnya suka membuat kode kan perempuan bukan laki-laki!" Ino melempar gulingnya ke lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Nggak tau nulis apaan. wkwkwk


	10. Pernyataan Tegas (2)

**Pernyataan Tegas (2)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, High school love life

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Latihan terus saja berjalan, hilang keseimbangan pun beberapa kali sempat terjadi diantara para atlit gabungan. Ini sudah kali ke-20 kami latihan, namun perselisihan masih saja terjadi.

Aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan orang-orang yang berkelahi, dan juga orang lain yang mencoba melerai mereka. Aku hanya berdiri di pinggir lapangan sambil menenteng dua plastik penuh air mineral dan roti. Aku piket hari ini.

Belum sempat ku dekati orang-orang kurang asupan gizi itu, justru ada yang menepuk pundakku lebih dulu. Aku mau tak mau jadi menoleh ke belakang, mengabaikan sebentar perkelahian di depan mata.

"Eh, Sasori. Ada apa?"

"Kau latihan terus, tidak lelah?"

Aku tersenyum saja ketika laki-laki ini mengacak rambutku. Aku senang dia masih mau perhatian padaku setelah apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Mungkin bisa dibilang aku cukup beruntung sampai bisa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Mana bisa aku lelah, yang lain saja sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk latihan bersama."

Aku memandangi Sasori yang selalu terlihat keren.

"Ini aku punya minuman untukmu."

Begitu ku lihat Sasori menyodorkan minuman kaleng berwarna merah, aku langsung menengok sebuah kaleng yang sama di samping pom-pomku yang tergeletak. Ada sebuah minuman yang sama.

"Bukannya kamu sudah memberi ini tadi?"

Sasori menatapku bingung.

"Minuman yang itu bukan darimu?"

Ia menggeleng. "Aku baru sempat ke sini sekarang. Dari tadi sibuk belajar dan ulangan."

Ah, kalau begitu ada orang lain yang diam-diam meletakannya di sana. Bolehkah aku berharap kalau orang yang meletakannya adalah dia yang sudah ku kenal?

"Oh baiklah, terimakasih ya?"

Aku hampir pergi kalau saja Sasori tidak menahanku. Hal itu membuatku berdebar, rasanya aku sangat takut kalau-kalau ia ingin membahas apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit kemarin. Padahal sedari tadi aku sudah menahan rasa canggung dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa kemarin kau lari?"

Habis sudah.

"Kau tidak mendengar semuanya, kan?"

"Ak-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Percakapanku dengan Sakura, kau dengar semuanya?"

Aku menunduk penuh sesal, tidak berani menatap manik Sasori barang sebentar. Kini rasanya aku seperti seorang pencuri yang baru saja akan diringkus polisi. Posisiku benar-benar sulit saat ini.

"Ak-aku tidak bermaksud mencuri dengar semuanya. Hari itu aku memang berniat menjenguk Sakura, tapi kau sudah lebih dulu datang."

Sasori mengangguk, mungkin ia sudah bisa memahami keadaannya. Ia jadi tidak perlu khawatir kalau aku mendengar semua ucapannya. Lagipula aku hanya orang tak pentin-

"Aku senang kalau kamu sudah dengar, jadi sekarang aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk mundur."

Heh? Apa?

"Kau pasti sadar kalau aku bukannya tidak punya alasan kenapa tiba-tiba mendekatimu."

Mulutku terbuka, _speechless_.

"Ino, aku suka padamu. Aku ingin kau tidak cuma jadi teman saja. Aku ingin jadi paca-"

"Ja-jangan diteruskan,"

Tiba-tiba saja mulutku bicara seperti ini, aku sendiri kaget. Sekarang aku jadi harus menjelaskan betapa lancangnya jawabanku.

"Anu, maksudku aku tidak tahu harus jawab apa kalau kau tiba-tiba bicara begitu. Aku benar-benar bahagia selama bersamamu. Bintang lapangan sepertimu mau jadi temanku, membuatku sangat bersyukur hari itu."

Aku tidak bermaksud menolaknya, tapi hatiku memaksa untuk tidak memberi ruang pada seseorang di hadapanku kini. Entah kemana lenyapnya perasaan kagumku saat itu itu pada Sasori.

Semuanya sudah berubah.

Kini aku hanya bisa membatu, menatap Sasori yang tidak beranjak dari posisinya sejak tadi. Benar-benar membuatku dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

Harusnya aku bisa bicara lebih baik tadi.

"Sasori, aku tidak bermaksu-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti." Pemuda itu mengulaskan senyum.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya, kamu semangat. Kompetisinya sudah dekat, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, menatap wajahnya yang tidak ku tahu sedang menampilkan ekspresi macam apa. Tapi aku mengerti, Sasori tidak akan sebaik dulu padaku nantinya. Aku hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri ketika waktunya tiba.

Begitu Sasori berlalu, hal pertama yang ku lakukan adalah menaruh minuman pemberian pemuda itu di samping botol yang satunya. Aku mengamati botol yang entah dari siapa itu. Aku lantas menghela napas lelah.

"Minta ditampar, hah? Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kalian ini keganjenan di depan kakak kelas sewaktu masa orientasi?"

Adu mulut ternyata belum usai sejak tadi.

Baiklah, aku harus bergegas sebelum kami semua dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Terutama Tenten, dia pasti akan kena damprat yang paling banyak karena jadi yang pertama memancing adu mulut. Sisanya, tentu saja akan dapat hukuman yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang ku rasa, karena selain harus menghadapi Sasori, nyatanya aku harus menghadapi hal lain. Aku harus bertemu Sakura, berhubung kemarin rencana yang sudah ku susun batal.

Aku sudah bertekad akan mengatakan sejelas-jelasnya tentang apa yang menjadi beban pikiran perempuan itu. Lagipula, kalau dipikir-pikir semua masalah ini berawal dariku. Aku justru yang sadar paling akhir.

Bodoh sekali aku ini.

Terlalu lambatnya cara berpikirku bisa membuat orang lain terluka. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang menyusahkan, jadi sebaiknya aku benar-benar bisa jadi lebih pengertian dengan situasi orang lain sekarang.

"Hai, Sakura?" Ku lihat perempuan itu tengah membaca sebuah novel.

Perempuan itu diam saja, hanya menatap sekilas.

Aku jadi harus berdehem sebentar untuk mengusir kecanggungan.

"Aku bawakan buah, kamu suka kan? Aku tahu karena sering melihatmu makan buah saat istirahat."

Masih saja diam.

"Aku sebenarnya mau bawakan bunga, tapi pasti sudah banyak kan yang bawakan kamu bunga, haha. Jadi aku ganti beli buah saja."

Belum ada respon.

"Kamu tidak suka aku datang ke sini, ya? Ah, maaf kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan menjengukmu lagi lain kali."

Buku Sakura baru saja tertutup, dan sekarang perempuan itu beralih melihatku. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian, itu yang bisa ditangkap mataku. Aku meneguk ludah, takut.

"Bawakan ke sini buahnya, sayang kalau tidak dimakan. Pasti mahal."

Begitu ku dengar kalimatnya, aku tak bisa menahan senyum. Pikiranku tentang ia yang menakutkan sudah tertepis jauh. Sakura sepertinya sudah tidak marah lagi padaku. Mungkin aku tidak perlu canggung lagi.

"Kamu suka apel?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Aku dengan segera membuka sekeranjang buah-buahan yang ku dapat dari hasil patungan dengan teman satu tim. Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk segera mencuci satu buah berwarna merah itu dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

Sementara itu, aku yang tak punya hal untuk dilakukan hanya duduk sambil bermain dengan kuku jari. Sakura sibuk dengan dunianya, seolah tak ingin diganggu. Aku jadi berulang kali memutar otak untuk mengajaknya bicara, ya walaupun aku tahu itu pasti akan mengganggu acara makannya.

Tapi kan, aku tidak datang ke sini untuk diam saja.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Teman satu timku bilang minta maaf padamu, tolong diterima permintaan maaf kami, ya?"

Sakura samar-samar mengangguk.

"Selama kamu di rumah sakit, aku terus merasa dihantui rasa bersalah. Aku tidak dapat hukuman yang pantas karena sudah membuat kecerobohan sebesar ini."

Tanpa peduli Sakura yang hanya diam, aku terus saja menceritakan keluh kesahku.

"Aku senang bisa ikut kompetisi nasional, walaupun sebenarnya timku masih terlalu junior untuk mendapatkan hal semewah ini. Di samping itu, aku juga merasa malu di waktu yang sama. Bukannya dapat hukuman sehabis membuatmu celaka, nama timku malah jadi naik. Aneh sekali, bukan?"

Aku menghela napas sejenak, untuk kemudian tak henti-hentinya bercerita.

"Seumur hidup, aku mungkin tidak akan melupakan pengalaman ini, terlalu indah rasanya. Yah, walaupun akhirnya timku harus adu mulut terus dengan grup lain setiap hari. Tapi aku tidak merasa semuanya jadi beban, karena justru kelakuan teman-temanku itu yang membuat _mood_ kami jadi bagus. Kami tertawa tiap Tenten adu mulut dengan tim lain, karena tim lain hanya berani bicara saja, tapi takut ketika Tenten mau menonjok mereka."

Aku membuang muka sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya, apa yang aku rasakan bisa tersampaikan juga. Aku yang tadinya hampir tidak berani bicara justru mencurahkan semuanya.

"Aku berharap kamu bisa jadi temen baikku sampai kapanpun, karena aku selalu merasa bahagia ketika punya teman baru. Kamu pasti tidak tahu, tapi dari kecil aku selalu kesusahan mencari teman, sampai aku pernah mengurung diri. Jadi, bisa dibilang kehidupanku yang sekarang ini benar-benar tidak terlupakan."

"Dan soal Saso-"

"Oke, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Semua yang sudah terjadi ya sudah, itu pun sebagian besar hal buruk yang menimpamu justru berasal dariku. Aku tidak suka bilang ini, tapi aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

Aku mendongak.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah membuatmu cidera sampai masuk rumah sakit begini."

"Ini semua salahku sendiri, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi. Intinya, aku minta maaf."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, hingga akhirnya kini aku dan semua anggota timku harus menghadapi apa yang sudah kami tunggu selama ini, meskipun tak menampik ada rasa takut yang diam-diam menyelinap di dalam hati kami.

Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, mental, dan juga tenaga ekstra, serta kehati-hatian. Mungkin orang lain juga mempersiapkan hal yang sama, lebih baik malah. Dalam hati aku mengucap doa berkali-kali.

Namun, belum selesai aku berdoa, bahuku sudah ditepuk. Ada yang mencariku.

Dengan langkah cepat ku temui orang itu, nyatanya hanya Kiba. Seperti biasa, Kiba tersenyum lebih dulu. Aku menyambut senyumnya, dan segera saja berdiri di hadapannya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Kenapa?"

"Semangat ya,"

Jauh-jauh ke depan ruang ganti atlit, hanya itu saja yang dia katakan? Buang-buang waktu sekali.

"Iya, terimakasih. Kalau begitu aku mau masuk lagi."

"Eits, sabar dulu kenapa sih?"

Lenganku sudah digenggam pemuda ini. Aku langsung membatu.

"Lihat aku," Ujar Kiba dengan suara rendahnya.

"I-iya." Aku tiba-tiba saja lemah mendengar suaranya.

"Aku pernah bilang tidak akan menunjukkan siapa orang yang aku suka sampai orang itu sadar sendiri. Tapi sepertinya harapanku terlalu tinggi, sampai sekarang bahkan orangnya tidak pernah mau sadar."

Aku menatapnya kaget, terlebih ketika Kiba mencuri semua perhatianku lewat tatapan mata. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, kalau terlalu lama seperti ini pasti hidungku…

Kiba baru saja mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di hidungku.

"Aku ingin bilang sekarang saja kalau aku sebenarnya suka kamu, Ino. Aku suka pada hidung merahmu, senyumanmu, semangatmu. Semuanya benar-benar membuatku semangat untuk menjalani hari-hari yang mengesalkan ini."

Aku semakin membatu.

"Kamu tahu kenapa aku keluar dari pelatihan? Karena aku frustasi ketika tidak bisa melihat wajahmu tiap hari. Bagaimana aku bisa semangat menjadi calon atlit nasional kalau semangatku justru ku tinggal sendirian di sekolah?"

Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan senyum dan hidung yang semakin merona.

"Kamu tidak keberatan kan kalau aku mengatakan ini sebelum pertandinganmu? Kamu tidak merasa terganggu, kan?"

Aku kini mendongak, menatap Kiba dengan sebuah senyuman yang belum bisa luntur. Aku tidak pernah ingin mengatakan hal norak seperti ini, tapi…

…Aku sudah merasa menang meski pertandingan belum dimulai.

Rasa bahagiaku sebesar itu.

"Tidak mengganggu sama sekali kok, aku malah suka."

Giliran Kiba yang tersenyum lebar hingga giginya hampir nampak seluruhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Undian maju sudah diatur, dan nomor 7 adalah yang grup sekolahku dapatkan. Kami semua sudah berbaris rapi untuk segera menghadapi pertempuran yang sesungguhnya. Kompetisi ini merupakan langkah awal bagi kami untuk segera diakui, dan untuk segera melintasi batas yang lebih lebar lagi.

Memoriku menguar begitu saja. Tentang ibuku yang selalu menangis haru atas apapun yang aku raih, tentang ayahku yang meskipun terlalu sibuk bekerja namun tetap mendukung langkahku. Aku sangat mencintai mereka, dua orang yang tidak pernah menyerah atas diriku yang sejak dulu menyusahkan ini.

Aku juga teringat Sakura, temanku yang paling aneh. Teman yang paling berambisi untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Meski begitu, bukannya tidak ada sisi baik yang dia miliki. Ada banyak, kalau saja aku mau lebih akrab lagi dengannya.

Sasori, akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatnya membantu Sakura berjalan ketika di sekolah. Aku senang melihat mereka berdua sudah baikan. Aku pun sama, aku sudah baikan dengan Sasori. Aku sempat kaget karena Sasori mau memaafkanku yang tidak bisa menerima perasaannya, tapi mungkin itulah sifatnya yang selalu disanjung banyak orang.

Terakhir, aku juga kepikiran tentang Kiba. Ketika memikirkannya, ada hal berbeda yang ku rasakan. Aku merasa berdebar setiap kali mengingat namanya, dan betapa beruntungya aku karena bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Kami akhirnya saling memiliki mulai hari ini.

Sekarang aku hanya perlu menatap lurus ke depan, mencari apa yang ingin ku cari, dan mendapatkan apa yang pantas ku dapatkan. Tim ini harus berjaya agar suatu saat kami jadi salah satu tim yang paling banyak diceritakan kepada adik-adik kelas kami nantinya.

Begitu panggilan untuk tim nomor 7 sudah dikumandangkan, maka dengan langkah apik, satu persatu dari kami mulai memasuki arena pertandingan.

Lihatlah, kami pasti akan memberikan penampilan terbaik kami!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Red Nose**

 **End**

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Kaki-kaki yang menggantung bebas di atas kursi, jemari-jemari yang telaten membuka berlembar buku album, dan wajah yang berseri-seri memperhatikan tiap halamannya, serta hidung yang memerah.

Ino tersenyum berkali-kali. Layaknya seorang muda yang tengah berbinar-binar mendapat surat cinta pertama, hanya saja ia tidak sedang mengagumi sebuah surat cinta. Apa yang tengah ia baca adalah album kenangan sma, yang mana sudah lewat 13 tahun lalu.

Di sampingnya, sang suami yang tengah bersiap-siap berangkat kerja menyadari sesuatu yang timbul di hidung istrinya. Sudah lama warna itu tidak muncul, membuat sang suami rindu masa-masa di mana ia menjadi orang yang paling sering melihat warna itu timbul dan memudar.

"Ino, liat kacamataku dimana?"

"Sepertinya masih tertinggal di meja makan tadi. Coba aku carikan."

Ino mendudukkan anak satu-satunya di atas kursi, seraya mencoba bangkit untuk membantu suaminya yang akan segera berangkat kerja.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali.

"Ini kacamatamu, Kiba."

"Ki-ba Ki-ba," Sebuah suara mengagetkan keduanya.

Si kecil menirukan suara ibunya.

Ino dan Kiba lantas terkikik geli, menertawakan betapa masih polosnya panggilan mereka untuk satu sama lain. Sepertinya nama panggilan mereka penting untuk diubah ketika sebuah hubungan juga berubah.

"Sayang, panggilnya papa ya," Ujar Ino ke anaknya.

"Iya, mama." Itu Kiba yang mengucapkan, seraya merengkuh pinggang istrinya dari belakang.

"Ih Kiba apa sih?!"

"Panggil papa dong, kita kan sudah menjadi orang tua. Sah-sah aja kok, ma."

Ino hanya bersemu lagi dan lagi, hingga hampir lupa bahwa sejak beberapa detik lalu hidungnya sudah jadi sasaran ciuman demi ciuman yang didaratkan suaminya.

"Papa, sepertinya kau harus cepat berangkat ke kantor."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really End**

 **.**

Wah, kita sudah berada di penghujung cerita. Betapa senangnya aku bisa sampai tahap ini. :') *padahal cuma remake*

Dengan ini, lunas sudah satu ffku. Masih ada yang belum kelar sih, tapi belum ada ide buat lanjutinnya. Masih mentok. :3

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff ini, baik yang ikut mereview ataupun yang tidak. Tapi, sampai di chapter sebelumnya, jumlah reader ff ini sudah mencapai 1000 lebih pembaca. Senang saya tuh, ternyata peminat KibaIno nggak dikit dikit amat. xD

Nggak mau janjiin nulis ff baru, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk menyapa kalian lagi di lain kesempatan. :)

.

.

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


End file.
